


Let sleeping dogs lie

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amnesia, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Lost Girls Novel Spoilers, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Somnophilia, Speculation, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: In the place of the prince, a knight simply won't do. (PLEASE HEED ALL WARNINGS/TAGS) MAJOR SPOILERS UP TO CHP 100





	1. What is truth is

Levi chose in that moment, what it is he must do.

They'd been fending off the steadily less frequent invasions upon the shore.

Armin as the Colossal titan and Eren as the Attacking titan. With support from the citizens within the walls, technology from before was revived and developed. All went to work- resources harvested, metal and ore reshaped to create the weapons they have now to stave off what comes in the ships. They are ready. They are prepared. Though the knowledge of what lay beyond the horizon had not been what they'd been taught, what they had known, it was accepted and adapted to as decreed by their Queen. "Humanity has not died out; we are a people known as Eldians, and persons of our race all have the possibility to turn into titans; we are at war and are threatened by the nation of Marley who hold people of our race hostage, we must fight or perish".

Of course, while the responsibility of that fight is on the shoulders of everyone who wish to live the reality of it is that responsibility is most on the shoulders of soldiers. The Survey Corps. While what remained of the reevaluated Military Police stayed to defend the people, the Garrison to protect and maintain the walls- it was with no doubt that they the Survey Corps must defend the island of Paradis on the outside. To prevent the worst case scenario from ever coming to be again. Worse.

They know their duty.

But that does not mean time allows them any mercy.

The people know of the circumstances but they are kept from certain truths.

It is a truth none of them wish to face.

That eventually the shifters of the titans they have managed to bring back to their side will one day soon, even before this war is over- perish.

A successor must be chosen.

That is what they avoid talking about.

That is what they avoid having their superiors find out about.

That is what the people must never know.

What dampens hope?

The fact of the matter.

That strength is not absolute.

That the end is inevitable.

\--

Mikasa's eyes look upon him, with a cold heat. Accusatory, unaccepting are her feelings though her actions speak otherwise. She relinquished the chair she'd just been in after all, so he may sit there.

Levi takes her place at Eren's bedside.

It's gotten worse.

His condition.

Hoping that the attacks from Marley will continue to stagnant for some time while he is like this. Commander Hanji has agreed they should minimise Eren's activity on the frontlines and rest. He should rest as much as he can. And rest he does.

He sleeps.

So much.

Undisturbed and unable to rouse.

He's been like this for days.

It has happened before.

Taxed from his abilities he'd used in battle seeking victory too often and too much in the quest for answers. It is another thing unspoken amongst them that Eren is wasting away faster than his predecessors or fellow shifters. Was it because of the number of times he'd used his powers? The scale of them? Or the fact that he possessed not only the Attacking titan, but also the feared and sought Founding titan?

Whichever it is, Eren sleeps at any chance.

Given this opportunity, the door shut, clicking so as Mikasa closes it behind her-

Levi looks over Eren's sleeping face.

Not as peaceful as he has once known it to be, haven seen it often.

Awake he looks faraway as if dreaming, wandering- and even as he has those very dreams he'd seen through sunbeams, he appears just as far away resting. Forlorn. Tired. Lonely.

Levi's fists clench in his lap as he considers this.

Remembering when Eren had once slept peacefully after he tucked him in, reassured by his presence, obedient of his orders. If the Captain is here by his side then he need not fear the nightmare that may follow him once he closes his eyes.

For when he wakes, the Captain will be there to rouse him, support him, protect him-

Levi is aware.

No longer can Eren have this naive faith in him.

It is almost a mockery to Levi then, that it his job during the night to watch over Eren.

Armin watches Eren in the morning, bringing a breakfast he rarely wakes to eat. He'll read him a book he thinks may interest him, one of the many they'd recovered that'd once been forbidden and coveted. Usually tales of lore that do not apply to their situation now, for valour alone cannot save them. Honour going only to the fallen.

Jean takes over round noon to give Armin a break, munching away the lunch Eren doesn't rise to partake of either. Complaining heartily on how Eren is being lazy and why doesn't he give the rest of them a hand? Or was he just going to rely on Mikasa to chop all the firewood again?

Mikasa arrives in the evening with a dinner lighter in portion each visit, as she knows Eren would be upset that the food is going to waste as he would know it upsets her too; so is Mikasa's reasoning. She usually sits in silence, repairing her scarf. On occasion quietly relaying to Eren what he missed today that everyone else had done, and what she did trivial. Jean had helped her with the firewood, he seemed to think Eren had even been any help at it when he was awake which she can't agree. Auntie Carla was always scolding him about it, remember? There was a jab Eren could get back at Jean with, she supplies, since Jean is always complaining Eren is like a "mom"... he'll have no room for argument. She says, knowing full well between the two of them there is always room for argument.

It is the night that bequeaths Eren to Levi.

The reason for this being,

It is the longest passage of time Eren must be watched.

Near rest of the Survey Corps and their manpower inactive since they need to be productive in the day with everyone else. And a night watch to guard the horizon is also necessary.

It is feared, with Eren's declining health that he is not always himself when he wakes.

And should he wake in the night, with many unaware-

What danger would that be?

How much damage would that cause them?

How many more lives would it cost?

So it was decided that Captain Levi would resume his responsibility of restraining Eren should need be, since he is the only one capable and experienced in it.

If it is necessary.

It is the untold reason Eren has been given permission to rest during this time. Already there had been many incidents where he did not seem or act like himself. Eren himself had agreed as well, until he had regained enough strength to subdue what else was there within him, he would stay away from the frontlines.

To prevent needless rumours reaching back into the walls.

To not potentially scare or harm comrades outside the highest chain of command in the Survey Corps.

It is to protect morale, his fellows and himself.

If it was known their time limit was not merely on the deciding factor of their enemy attacking or not, what course of action would they have to take? To appease the people within the walls? To save Paradis?

The answer to that, is not one many of them desire.

\--

Levi pulls up Eren's blanket.

It'd been covering him enough but Levi wanted an excuse to lean in a little closer. To leave that chair Mikasa would be set on never rising from if she was given the chance.

Eren's breaths are shallow, and his soft lips parted.

His head turned slightly against his pillow.

The dark of his long eyelashes resting fully against his more sunken than usual cheeks.

Levi cups a cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He hates how much Eren sleeps. His attention away from him; but even when he'd been awake his gaze now lay elsewhere. On everything that matters. That has been, could be. Levi can't stand it. Knowing he is no longer within Eren's line of sight.

Eren cannot rely on him as he once did.

Before he'd looked to him as his superior officer, his role model, his hero.

His Captain.

But the strength he needs is no longer the kind Captain Levi possesses. Levi cannot give him anything. Levi thinks, laments. As he bends forward to press his mouth over Eren's as he does every night. And just as he kisses him each night as he sleeps-

Eren does not wake.

Like the stories Armin reads to Eren as he remains at rest, Levi recalls as a boy his mother had retold him tales of similar cut. He recalls one where a princess in a tower is cursed by a witch or a devil and cannot wake until a brave prince kisses her. He laughs at himself, low and depreciating, the first time he'd recalled such a story and with too much of a little hope in his breast he'd leant forward to kiss Eren as so.

He'd heard a much darker retelling of the story as an adolescent, and had ventured to figure if a kiss would not do-

It's become a routine, this.

Levi knows it is wrong, it is sick.

Eren who had no need of him any longer would surely discard him if this truth was found out. While he had once admired and respected his Captain Levi, Levi-

May feel just the same about he. But catching like embers do to kindle and starting ablaze a rapid fire, smoldering in his breast. A feeling, alighting him with it. A vision. Full of light. It had not only been that. For Eren is beautiful. Levi thought so when their temperatures collided and every bit of viciousness, every ounce of Eren's desire to be free had made itself known in that little, dirty, confining cell. It'd been heard in the roars of the Attacking titan as he sought vengeance for his comrades, and in his cries and tears as it came to naught and he mourned their deaths. At those times then after, collapsed and helpless in Levi's arms, in the dead of the night like this. Until Levi wiped those tears away with that handkerchief he finally gave him to keep; tucking him away carefully in bed, saying brats should just go to sleep. Eren always gratefully thanking him. Able to sleep soundly, peacefully- with him in his gaze before he closed his eyes.

Levi had not tried to rouse him then, only wanting.

Knowing it's best if Eren should sleep lest his facade drop, and what should not be known became known.

It would not be right to take advantage of his position, his experience, and Eren's vulnerability.

Even though he relished in every moment Eren has need of him, asking him what he should do, begging him to help him, looking at him with those pretty beseeching eyes. Warm and gold like honey, painfully beautiful alight with rage and heat; but just as lovely on a sunny day with the clear sky overhead, the cleaning finished. As Eren had gotten better at it, more confident he'd turned to Levi with that smile Levi did not often see- full of warmth, a peace they don't know- so pretty, adorable.

Levi pulls back the blanket he'd just pulled up, moving between Eren's legs he begins to undress him. Setting aside gently, Eren's warm clothes. Levi bends over Eren's naked body, he kisses Eren over the mouth again. Eren's soft lips unresponsive. Levi shudders as he does what he's never been able to do with Eren awake, held reverently within his expectant, exalted gaze. Eyes he wishes returned to him, upon him, so they may stop him. From doing this.

Levi kisses beneath Eren's ear, the side of his neck. Eren's hair that falls to skim about his shoulders, tickling his cheek as Levi nuzzles his nose, his mouth to the side of Eren's face, then into his soft hair. Levi panting. He strokes Eren's other cheek before sliding his hands down his still and sleeping body. Eren is so beautiful. If Levi cannot have him as he always has, beholding him from a distance; untouchable, unobtainable. Then Levi will have him like this. He cannot bear it any longer. It casts an illusion. Of what could be, instead of what will never be. Levi thinks, knows, as he embraces Eren and enters him every night. It occurs to him that Eren will never wake from him having him in his arms, because rather than the prince he is more akin to the villain.

He retrieves the lube he keeps stored away in the lower drawer of the nightstand, beneath items others' know as personal to Eren so they do not bother with it. His father's key retired memorabilia, those notebooks, his worn mantle replaced with another, an old but well sharpened knife scabbard in leather. And when he does not carry it with him- a certain handkerchief.

Levi gropes Eren's ass, the cheeks more than his hands can hold, he swallows back his spit and groans as he parts them. Looking over Eren's hole before slicking up his fingers and steadily sliding them inside Eren. Eren's hips twisting away from him. But can't escape as Levi's other hand grips a cheek and holds him in place.

Eren is always so quiet and still as he sleeps away the days, but Levi refuses for it to be so even within the night. When he spreads Eren's legs and moves his grip to his hips like this- his cock as slick as his fingers had been, the tip at Eren's hole- and Levi enters him, again and again- Eren's peaceful slumber seems to fade. Though he never wakes, his skin flushes, his hips move, his parted lips gasp for breath and sometimes he moans or cries. Eren is adorable when Levi takes him. Should Levi pull Eren's arms up around him, sometimes Eren's hands, his long slender fingers clutch and clench into his back, his nails leaving marks. Levi groans as Eren leave marks tonight. And like every night it is hot and tight inside him.

The bed creaks beneath their combined weight as Levi fucks Eren, kissing at his neck, his cheek. Eren's eyes shut but his brow furrowed as his hips flex up to meet Levi's, each one of his soft cries, more pleasing than the previous as Levi gets deeper inside Eren and hits that spot he knows Eren likes, because his voice pitches and his once warm skin is hot and slick to Levi's. Levi clings to Eren, clutches him to him as strongly as Eren's tight little hole does around his cock, swallowing him up, inviting of him the farther he gets inside him, has him. Feverishly, foolishly, Levi wants to think Eren is dreaming of him as he fucks him-

With that delusion in mind Levi is delighted, as he feels Eren cum before him. His semen hot and sticky between their bodies before Levi ejaculates inside Eren, wanting to kiss Eren on the mouth but unable to when Eren turns his face away unknowingly to cry out from Levi filling him. His chest heaving, his skin moist with sweat. Levi settles for kissing Eren's brow as he resumes his near silent slumber, satisfaction running through Levi that he can still disturb it in the slightest as he pulls out from Eren. Eren flinching.

He'll clean Eren up before morning, but with the stars still out in the vast darkness beyond the panes of glass of the window, perfectly polished. Levi lies down beside Eren and watches as his slumbering expression resumes not to the one he knows, but to the one he has come to know.

\--

A week too soon.

Eren had returned to the frontlines, and still feeling poorly had withdrew from them. The man power they possess and their fully equipped and powerful weapons, enough to repel the attack. It was unnecessary to endanger him and he would be called for in the worst case scenario it was revised.

It was so ordered.

He'd refused to be carried, and so stumbled for some time whilst leaning against the Captain, supported by an arm around his shoulders. Shoulders that'd heaved as he coughed into a worn handkerchief carefully washed and mended throughout the years. The sight of it had appalled Levi when he'd spotted it in the drawer, that Eren had kept it this whole while and still needed use of it. (Unlike-) Though he had told Eren to keep it-

He'd bore Eren's complaints no longer, and hefted him up into his arms to carry him the rest of the way to a wagon, that'd carry them the rest of the way to the safe house that was Eren's retreat. Not too far from and not too close to the ocean. So he may resume recuperating.

Eren had leant sulkily and begrudgingly still against Captain Levi, a disobedient disposition about his expression, but not desiring to lie in the wagon bed; knowing he could not support himself. Allowing of Levi's help in this he'd remained until they'd arrived. Levi quite annoyed but amused that he would be forcing his hands on Eren when he is awake after all.

In his familiar bed, Eren had allowed himself to be tucked in. Then more like himself proceeded to apologise for the state of the handkerchief the Captain had lent him... asleep before he could hear Levi's response to "Shut it," after which Levi had only looked at the deep seeping red of the blood on the cloth with more than a little anger.

\---

With everyone else occupied with the recent attacks, it's up to Levi entirely to watch and protect Eren as he had before.

Eren sleeps nearly as much, coming to as the timbre of the fighting in the distance rumbles and stumbles into a halt with the enemy sent packing or annihilated.

As neither of them have been summoned, crisis has once more been averted.

Eren speaks little, but it is not so unusual. 

When he can manage to rise from bed he likes to walk around the courtyard, where Historia and the others have planted roses. She'd come to see the ocean one year, and while she was here she'd figured the roses might be a nice addition to the area. A little reminder of home to some. 

Mikasa urged Historia to bring baby blue eyes or sunflowers her next visit, since those are more common in Wall Maria than the roses of Wall Rose that are favoured even in Wall Siina. Historia had promised she would but has yet to make another visit.

When Eren is too tired to leave his room, Levi cuts some roses from the garden to put in a vase by his bedside... only to see the next morning Eren has hung them by the window to dry. Suggesting it's such a waste. And has the Captain ever mixed dried flowers in his tea? The rose petals would make a splendid addition to the plain black he usually partakes.

When the flowers are dried Levi tries this, bringing a cup for Eren. Eren reaching for the honey and milk before he sees Levi has already added it to his tea. A shadow of the smile Levi had seen already too little of on his lips, gone before even his first sip.

Levi savours the moments like these when Eren is well.

But even with the rest Eren is not well.

Sometimes Levi cannot find him, and when Eren returns from where he had wandered he can never recall where it was he had been before. Stuck in a vision, lost in his mind, unsure it had been him taking those steps to look back over the horizon, if it was indeed the same shore he could hear crashing in the distance or the memory of another.

Levi always helps Eren tidy up. His askew clothes covered in leaves or dirt; preparing him a hot bath and leaving him to it unless Eren is too fatigued to get into it by himself. Eren apologising then, eyes downcast when he asks Levi to wash his back. Levi does, and the rest of his body. His touch always too rough but Eren never complains. Even when he pulls on his hair as he washes it. Eren biting at his bottom lip. Brushing the long dark locks dripping with water from his face when all is done and he shivers in his towel. His body too thin, Levi tells him, pinching mercilessly at certain areas until Eren yelps. Too exhausted to argue, as Levi dries his hair, dresses him and puts him to bed. Eren's arms around his shoulders as Levi lowers him down to the mattress. Eren sometimes blinking in confusion at the familiarity of it. His hands there, where they've not been before-

Eren's hair still a little damp on his pillow.

Eren prefers it if Levi will leave the lamp on as he sleeps, since the Captain must leave to take care of other matters right?

It is a misstep into the old days. Levi's only duty right now is to watch and protect Eren.

As Eren closes his eyes, Levi takes Eren's hand and holding it, reassures him that he will not turn off the flame of the lamp... but he will still be here until Eren falls asleep.

It is not a difficult feat.

Levi very familiar with the gentle rise and fall of Eren's breathing in his slumber.

The fuel in the lamp burns out before Levi takes his hand away from Eren's.

\--

In the morning, Eren had been his usual self, even helping with the chores, he'd insisted. Stamping his foot down when it looked like Levi would refuse him of helping. Levi sighing, having Eren clean the window that overlooked the garden. Leading Eren to tend to the garden (Levi's least faourite task, since it involved dirt and mainly dirt). 

The afternoon. Face and hands thoroughly washed when he'd prepared lunch, beating Levi to the punch. Something simple, some ham and cheese sandwiches. Eren scolding him when he tries to pick out the lettuce and tomato (those are Mikasa's favourite parts? though she would have preferred an egg instead of meat and cheese- Captain don't waste food!). A cut apple between them. Iced black tea with slices of lemon. Nothing too strenuous, but better tasting than many of Levi's efforts.

Together they clean up the kitchen, and Levi insists Eren take a break as he finishes up the garden (putting Eren's tools away, watering the rest of the plants).

The evening. Eren is asleep in the shade of the tree he'd settled him against. Picking Eren up in his arms, when Eren had huffily insisted he was not tired yet. But Levi could tell he was overdoing it, his limbs were shaking. Pained, exhausted. Levi had forced him to lie down here.

Levi picks Eren up from the tree and carries him to his bed.

Tucking him in, a kiss to his brow.

When he goes to make dinner he sees Eren has already stored away leftovers from lunch to save him the trouble.

\--

In the night.

Eren is not his usual self.

Levi looking over the mail that'd been sent to him a few days before that he'd been neglecting, probably some concerns from Commander Hanji. But it wasn't too urgent since no one had come back immediately for his response after the delivery.

So it could wait until the next letter, or he deemed it was an excuse to go the way with Eren with his response. But that all was determined on how Eren is feeling. Given how he'd been today, perhaps the excursion wouldn't be bad for him...

He'd barely unfolded the correspondence in his office when he'd heard it.

A crash.

Another.

The sound of shattering, breaking glass.

He'd grabbed his sword, thinking it an intruder, footsteps quickening, running when he realised the sounds are from Eren's room and not just in the direction of it.

He'd feared the worse.

That Eren had been taken from him again but-

Eren.

Standing before what remains of the mirror.

Blood over his hands, his face, the glass that'd cut him. The scattered broken pieces red and on the floor. Slivers of glass falling from his steaming hands as the blood stopped and the cuts healed, likewise across his face. Eren's expression stricken and fearful. His whole body trembling, as he tries to walk, his steps hobbling towards Levi as he looks at him in horror, terror-

Eren is afraid.

For himself, but also for-

"Captain Levi! Please stay back! I don't know-! _I don't know!_ Who was that!?"

Eren grips his head, then covers his face. The trembling of his hands, the rest of him unrelenting as he forces them away, uncovering, looking all over the room, to the window. The tears at the edges of his eyes falling, panicked, disorientated. Without a doubt to Eren. Someone was here. Someone is here he doesn't know.

"Eren," Levi starts firmly, looking over the room, seeing no force of entry and hearing none below or elsewhere than here. What had been only the mirror breaking, meaning- "Calm down."

A hand out to him, like one may steady a horse, a spooked animal.

Eren will not be calmed, goaded.

"Calm down? Calm down sir?! Are you mad? Are you insane? Someone... someone is in this room!"

Eren rips open the doors to the closet, the wardrobe. He tries to move the furniture, look under the bed, but his strength begins to fail him and he pants, exerted, hands steaming as the broken glass on the floor cuts into his hands again. Levi alarmed. Eren untransformed. That cursed lightning cannot strike the earth when it is night. 

Such a dark night it is without moonlight.

The lantern in Eren's room, dim, flickering from the rapid, sudden movement passing it.

As Levi sets his sword aside but in a ready position, to come help Eren off the floor- Eren is suddenly, surely on his feet, the last of his strength as he collapses against Levi. Into his arms. Eyes stricken and wild. 

Terrified.

"You don't believe me?"

It was not Levi did not believe him, but that it had merely not been as Eren perceives it.

"Slowly," Levi tells him, as he uses the handkerchief laundered but yet returned to wipe the blood from Eren's face, his hands, "Recall to me what happened. What did... he look like?"

When the blood is wiped way- Levi firmly grips Eren's arms, holding him in place. Grounding him, rooting him to the spot so he may not fly elsewhere and lose his recollection.

"He..." Eren starts, looking at Levi with his wide, imploring eyes, not questioning how Levi knew it was _he_ \- "he was there."

Eren points to the mirror.

Levi looks over Eren, searching.

"In front of it? Behind it?"

Eren shakes his head, his mouth clamped shut.

The hand he'd pointed with, pressed to Levi's chest as he continues to shake his head.

Levi's grip on Eren tightens, painful because Eren cries out as Levi can't help his voice from rising.

"Where was he Eren?! Hurry and spit it out!"

Eren is sobbing, his tears a cascade, unending crescendo as he babbles terrified not from Levi's rough temperament but the truth.

"He was... he was inside it! He was..."

Anguished, Eren clutches his head, Levi's hands still around his arms, his shoulders. Holding him up.

"HE WAS WHERE I SHOULD BE!"

Sometimes Eren laughs, or he gets angry, after episodes where he says something he isn't aware he said, the confusion always lingering, trailing after him as he understands, he is not who he should have been. 

Remembering what his father had seen, remembering what the Eren before him had done, remembering all Frieda had felt. But never has he-

"Sir... who was that?"

What they all feared.

A mad and scared King.

The Founding titan, passed from Ymir to-

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Eren yells, screams it as he sobs, shaking his head, burying his face into Levi's neck, his legs weak and giving as he folds into him. Levi clutching Eren to him, trying to anchor him in place. His hand in his hair, holding his head there, wanting Eren to cry all he needs to.

"It doesn't matter! Eren! Forget about him! Forget all about it!"

Eren shaking his head more, gasping as he tries to speak through his sobs.

Levi's neck wet from all his tears, unrelenting. Eren is still trembling even within his arms.

"I- I can't! What if! What if I need to remember, what if- what if, if I do we can-"

-use the Founding titan and defeat Marley.

Will Eren be able to without the proper bloodline? They have discussed for hours on end what they could do instead, but time is not on their side. The surest, fastest route they have replayed over and over, turned and turned again, the danger it posed only something they (Eren) must endure because once the time ran out-

Why?

Why is it... Levi has thought.

As many of their friends and comrades had.

Why did Eren have to bear this?

It is too unfair.

No one else wanted freedom, longed for it as much as he.

While they all desired to be freed from this cage, none had wept for it as much as Eren had.

None had believed as much as he.

And that is why Levi thinks Eren too beautiful- no matter what, no matter who, none could tarnish his dream, his vision, his desire. None could take it from him no matter how many times they tried to take him. His power, his circumstance. His truth.

That his wish to become a hero to save himself, his friends, humanity, would turn on him like this.

Captain Levi has often been called a hero, has been looked as one in Eren's eyes.

Desiring to be like him, as strong as him. To have the ability to turn the tables, to right any situation with a feat of strength alone. To save others.

Levi has seen a waste of life, repeatedly, cheaply valued and cheaply taken in the underground.

As soldiers they have purpose; even those lives that are sacrificed, cast out.

But does that mean they should be lost, because they have been offered up? He's always had to warn Erwin the real price of cheaply spending life. Would it be worth it? Would you regret it? Fight. Struggle. Survive. Eren lives by that same mentality as he. 

He'd wished too, to leave his cage.

A cage within a cage.

That had been the underground.

That the surface is not too different for all its view of the sky, hindered by the towering walls.

It's unfair.

He could escape that cage, this cage, and the next but Eren...

Eren cannot escape himself.

The power to make him a hero and save humanity is another cage. The power of the Founding titan, the True King, the First King- the Attacking titan that paved the way to victory- they are all chains. They let him get this far. And now they hold him in place. It was by their power that he was able to leave the walls he'd detested and see the ocean and so they claim a debt.

It had not been as he thought.

'Whoever sees such sights must be the freest being on this earth.'

How vast is the sea, the sky, the horizon.

But somewhere else they meet another.

And neither are they free.

'Humans are born unto this earth and are free.'

Eren had believed that, lived by that, fought for that.

The irony, the cruelty of this fate is too much.

To tell him his truth has been a lie-

Levi cannot forgive it.

That's why, he decides.

If this story insists upon having Eren as its hero, its saviour. If it so desires to have him, then Levi will not allow it. He has tried to preserve life because they all should have a chance to see this sky, this sea, what lies outside the cage.

That in the end there is no end to it.

This story can't have him either.

There cannot be two heroes.

He was never a hero to begin with, so it should be no problem with him throwing away a title that was never his. 

It's always been missing hasn't it? They don't know, and those who have died before them will never know. He doesn't want to know anymore. What happens next, what will happen thus. To hell with it.

Who is the real enemy?

Who is this devil, that has caused them all this misery?

Where should Eren direct his hateful, vengeful gaze?

A glimpse in the mirror has rendered him to this.

The answer.

The truth.

Levi decides.

The villain to this story, he will take that role.

Nobody else, nothing else can have Eren but him!

If he is truly so strong, then let his strength overturn this fate in the only way it can. By brute force.

In this dark night a monster is not born but remembered.

" _EREN!_ Remember instead! Who are you? What are you? _Who am I?_ For what purpose have you lived? To fulfill your father's role? To take Eren Kruger's place? To become King? It was none of those things you desired. Remember, what is it that you have fought for? Your dream?"

Levi cups Eren's face and holds it before him, looking up to it, into his eyes. Eren seeing, a usually cool gaze suddenly full of heat, passion, conviction.

Eren's breath is taken by it and when that breath returns.

The tears that had halted, frenzied and anguished, resume, warm and steady. The stream flowing and glistening, shining beneath the sunlight as it passes through the leaves of the trees overhead. The steady gallop of the horses they ride through the forest. The wings of freedom, black and white upon a mantle just as green as those leaves- flowing, before his eyes- then- the Captain's voice heard as he says his name, calling him- as he turns to make sure he is following after him,

He is there.

He is here.

Eren shuts his eyes as Levi leans forward to kiss him.

Eren's tears thick and flowing over his fingers, through them as he kisses Captain Levi back.

Falling into his embrace, being held by him. His lips soft and his mouth hungry against Levi's as he pushes his body to his. Wanting to be held. Wanting to be comforted. Levi feels his heartbeat and his pulse quicken as Eren gasps, moans into his mouth.

"Captain!" uttered breathless from Eren's lips when their mouths part and Levi carries Eren to bed, pushing him to the mattress. He makes Eren breathless some more, kissing him hard, roughly, wetly. Eren panting, as Levi's hands reach under his shirt and he feels him up. Eren flinching and gasping at Levi's calloused fingers over his nipples, turning and pinching at them. Levi groans, Eren's hands over his wrists, his hands, before moving to pull off his shirt, so he can see. The Captain tease him so. The rest of his clothes come off. Then so do the clothes of the Captain. 

Levi embraces Eren, and Eren holds onto him tightly as Levi ruts his hard cock to Eren's soft thigh. As he kisses Eren's neck, sucks and bites at it. Eren clutching him to him, his eyelashes still moist from his tears.

"Please... Captain Levi, don't let me forget. I... I'm so scared. Who am I?"

Levi kisses him over the mouth before answering, pulling him even closer.

"Eren. Eren Yeager."

Levi's breath heavy.

_My Eren._

"Don't worry, I won't let you forget. Believe in me."

Levi considers he may be dreaming as Eren reaches up to kiss him back, his pink lips already a darker shade, his tongue shy as it enters his mouth and Levi's tongue meets his.

Levi cups the back of Eren's head, his soft dark hair threaded between his tear moist fingers as they kiss heavily.

Eren trembling, tears about the edge of his eyes again when Levi tells him to wait and leaves him. Eren looking like he may collapse on himself as Levi is away from him. Levi once more retrieves from the bottom drawer of the nightstand, the lube he always uses. Eren blinking not in question but incomprehension. Uncaring once Levi kisses at his neck, then his cheek. Coaxing, and soothing, reassuring that he won't leave Eren anymore. He strokes his cheek. Then both his hands are over his body. Trailing, roaming, feeling all those places he loves that causes Eren to shudder. To lean into his touch. Levi tells him that he'll make sure Eren won't ever forget who he is after tonight.

Eren nods eagerly, nuzzling his face into his neck, kissing his cheek in turn. Looking at him the same way he used to, after Levi would tuck him into bed at night in the dungeons. Worried he'd leave before he'd fall asleep. But Levi has no intention of letting Eren sleep tonight, for the time being. 

Levi slicks up his fingers with lube, indulgently he trails it over Eren's belly. Fisting and pumping Eren's erect cock. Eren moans, startled at how good it feels, his hips flexing up into Levi's hand. Gyrating and turning, wanting more, something else. Eren's brow furrows in confusion before hazy pleasure consumes him as Levi squeezes his ass, parting it, inserts his hot and slick fingers inside him. Eren clings to Levi as he fucks himself on Levi's fingers. Moaning loudly as he struggles for it all to fit, for Levi to touch him more. Startled that he likes it so much, that it's almost like Levi knows exactly how it could feel good to him. 

Captain Levi is calling him a good boy, his sweet angel, his sleeping beauty, _his Eren_ before he kisses him some more. Captain Levi's touch is thorough but coveting, comforting over Eren's body, intimate Eren thinks as Levi caresses and kisses him all over. Knowing it to be so when Levi takes his fingers from him, haven riled Eren up to the brink. Captain Levi slicks up his cock and enters him, looking over Eren's body then his face, intensely as he fills him. Watching. His gaze too familiar, just as it feels to have the Captain inside him. As if the Captain knows him already- has always- has already-

Eren's toes curl and his moans stutter as Captain Levi hits against that sweet spot inside him he so likes, that's right, he really likes this doesn't he? How does he like it? Eren wonders, amazed, as his cries grow louder and it feels, so good, too good, ah, to have the Captain inside him like this, close to him, wanting him, needing him, protecting him, holding him like he won't ever let go. He won't forget.

That Captain Levi knows him and will have him even like this, Eren-

-is so happy, if only the Captain could keep holding him like this forever.

But just as this is like a dream, and it must have been because Eren has dreamt of Levi before that the Captain having him like this is so nostalgic. Comforting. Blissful. 

A dream this should remain.

How kind his Captain is, Eren thinks, to do all this for him. To help him. The Captain is always saving him and protecting him. Eren trembles, shudders with Levi inside him, moving in and near out, filling him to the brim. Levi grunting when he gets in farther, more. His jaw clenching as his grip on Eren's hips tightens as Eren holds him tight. It's hot, and thick. So wonderful to fill him, to remind him it is he who is alive, who is living, who is being held. No one else, just he, Eren Yeager is in Captain Levi's embrace, and no one else is here. Just the two of them. It is only them. How Eren wishes it can remain like this-

Levi kisses Eren's tears away, cupping his face as he leans forward to kiss him. Eren's arms over his shoulders, Eren's hands digging, nails dragging across his back as he fucks Eren harder. Eren's hips moving up into his exactly as they had before when he'd fucked him in his sleep. His pleasured gasps and cries all the same, only rising in volume, and then Eren calling for him 'Captain! Captain Levi! Yes! _Captain!_ ' with each thrust that Levi manages to get inside him to the hilt. His Eren is adorable. Too adorable, and finally all his. From Levi's lips, his name falls 'Eren. Eren. _My Eren!_ ' resounding. Eren looks at him as if he can look to no one else.

Eren cries as he cums over his belly, Levi filling him up with his cum soon after. Painfully stricken with happiness as Eren's legs hold him in place, unwilling he pull out yet. Eren's arms still around him as Eren kisses him hungrily, desperately, not wanting this moment to end.

Levi embraces Eren and cannot leave him.

Eren strokes his cheek, his gentle touch sliding into his hair, smoothing through it. His own hair trailing against the pillow beneath his head as he bestows him a smile.

Levi rolls onto his side, with Eren still entangled about him. Unwilling to let go and unwilling to be let go of. Eren snuggles in close to him, brow furrowed as he tries to get comfortable in this new position. Looking like nothing can be more so as Levi discovers Eren has flexed his ass down on Levi's cock to get him as deep inside him as he'd been before. Levi grimaces and shudders over Eren's sudden possessiveness. Eren burying his face to the shoulder he'd cried on before. Looking content with Levi's arms around him. He closes his eyes, but instead of falling asleep near immediately, with Levi watching-

Eren's hand is stroking his cheek again. Eren pulls his face back so Levi may see it, his sleepy blinking, his long eyelashes fluttering as he leans so their lips near touch. Levi speaks.

"What's wrong Eren? I'll be here as you fall asleep. So sleep."

Eren's fingers still and his lips move.

"That's the problem sir. If I sleep before you, how will I know you won't leave?"

Eren flexes his hips over him to make a point. Levi groans, elated, wanting nothing more than to be hard again so he can fuck Eren some more. Already wondering how good Eren will feel as he's awake, and turned over onto his knees. Taking Eren from behind... or what he's yet to experience. Eren on his knees before him, sucking him off. Eren would like that wouldn't he? Since he doesn't want to be far from him. His lonely Eren. His sweet Eren. His princess, he'll lock away in a cage that can't be escaped from. Because he ain't the hero of this story is he? Eren's cry is startled as he feels Levi grow hard inside him. Eren moans, his head tossed and turned against the pillow as Levi rolls over back atop of him and begins to fuck him into the mattress. Grunting, at how filthy this is, sweat and cum, some blood, more cum with cum.

But if his princess so desires it, who is he to refuse?

Eren looks even more satisfied but even more sleepy after this second round. He holds Levi's head to his breast, kissing at his brow.

Murmuring.

As he draws his face down to Levi's, movement allowed given he'd allowed Levi to pull out this time so long as their bodies remained entwined with limbs and kisses.

"I really want Captain to fall asleep before I do, can't you do it for me sir?"

Levi laughs, lowly and with little tone.

"Do you really think it's possible for you Eren?"

Since the problem lies in the other party.

Levi wants to give Eren whatever he wants but that...

Eren considers it.

"Have you ever had trouble falling asleep sir?"

"Not really," Levi replies, knowing the answer already for Eren.

"But there were a few times I guess, as a brat I did."

When the story his mother always had trouble recalling was not as long as it'd been the first time it'd been told, what was it she'd opted for instead?

Levi muses on this aloud, trying to remember.

And Eren supplies.

"Perhaps a lullaby?"

Levi doesn't think that was it but.

"Shall I try it sir?"

"What if you put yourself to sleep first instead?"

Eren pouts at him, "Nothing ventured is nothing gained, Captain."

Levi sighs and closes his eyes, "Do as you like."

His fingers in Eren's hair, the soft locks between his fingers as Eren sings a lullaby to a tune he's not familiar with. Though the concept is familiar. A sheep, thick and fluffy of wool hops a fence, and another, trying to reach the sunlit sky but reaches the stars instead...

Eren kisses Levi's brow as his wish is fulfilled.

The breathing of their slumber matching, in tune as the night carries on to early morning.

\--

It's been weeks since Eren last woke.

When he does, the letters long replied to and sent for. He is despondent to Levi's words, his face as faraway and melancholy as it'd been before he'd broken the mirror; if not more so.

During the time Eren had slept Levi had considered, once night befell them if he should have Eren as he'd once had him before, many times. But remembering Eren's eager mouth, his warm tears, how loudly and wantonly Eren had called for him 'Captain! Captain!' as they'd fucked, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Becoming greedier. He wants Eren's eyes on him, his hands on him, his heart beating just as fast as Levi has him. He wants Eren to know he's all his. So he'd decided to wait. Though he does steal a kiss or two each night when he lies down in bed with Eren, hoping in the new morning Eren will wake with him.

Levi has been granted none of that.

Eren woke late one evening as Levi had been taking in the laundry. Luckily dried, but rain had already started to fall.

He'd roamed still half asleep from his bed, night clothes askew, needing guidance on where the toilet is. Levi had showed him where, before fetching himself a towel to dry his hair. Something Eren might have done for him had he been his usual self.

Eren is Eren, but Levi is aware of his acute coldness.

Intentional almost, purposeful.

What sort of dream had Eren had for him to become like this?

Levi has long cleaned up the mess of that night, and has made no effort to replace the mirror in Eren's room, or in any of the other rooms. Keeping a hand held one for himself, stored away so Eren may not find it. He doesn't want another incident like that of before repeating even if it'd been the catalyst to something more of his liking.

He is the worst.

Recalling and desiring, Eren's dependency, his attention.

While before Eren had merely been unable to react, Eren's ignoring of him is with meaning.

This evening with the cleaning finished, and provisions prepared for when Commander Hanji and the others make it over for a visit tomorrow. Captain Levi decides to take the initiative on this matter.

Fully prepared for Eren to keep brushing him off.

Relieved that Eren is reasonable enough to not lock his door to keep him out outside the hour it is time for bed. Levi not keen on back to sleeping in his own when he knows what it's like to be with Eren, warmed by him.

"It's late, but I'd like to have a talk with you," Levi starts, the first comment more on the fact he'd brought black tea... with rose petals as had been Eren's suggestion a day that seemed to have been too long ago. 

The fragrant and sweet aroma melting some of Eren's put on cool exterior. Eren sits with him at the small table to drink with him. The milk and honey already put in his cup for him. Eren eyes the honey jar, wanting more. Then glancing guiltily away for being so easy, but it's too late now-

"Yes sir. What is it?"

Levi sips his own tea.

He spoons some more honey into Eren's cup, who still looks abashed about his desire being so plainly read from his face.

Wondering if the shortbread really is too burnt for Eren to give it a try.

"Hanji and some of the others will be over tomorrow to check in on how you're doing. I guess my input isn't enough for what shitty four eyes can see for themself. I've based my opinion on what I've only been able to see however, and I ain't seen much of you lately so they may be right- it's a hock of shit. So tell me Eren, how are you feeling? Is your body alright?"

Eren looks like a bucket of cold water has been poured over him, but the temperament of his expression is quite the opposite in temperature.

Eren's mouth opens, and snaps shut as he readies a response, almost comfortably enraged.

Levi reaches for a shortbread but Eren snatches it out of his hand and eats it himself. Contented to reply only after he's swallowed. Grimacing that it was drier than even he anticipated, Eren drinks down his tea heartily. Licking his lips, a 'puwah!' elicited from him as he finishes the cup.

"Captain Levi! Of all the roundabout ways... to speak to me on such a matter! Please don't insult me by using everyone else as an excuse!"

"You caught me," Levi says, deadpan, too smoothly almost "It is true that everyone is coming to visit tomorrow. But it's not only that."

Eren moves to take another sip forgetting his cup is empty. He puts his cup back on its saucer on the table, face a bit red.

Levi continues.

"You're curious on how everyone else is doing right? They'll be implementing more security measures while they're here. It's not set in stone, but the Commander is considering that protecting your health is for the best."

Meaning Eren won't ever return to the frontlines unless it really is the end of the world.

Eren stands up angrily, hands on the table. Looking more like himself than he has for too long already.

"What... what are you saying Captain? I'm staying here to get better so I can return to fight! What..." Eren's eyes are stricken, betrayed, "What did you tell them?"

Of course Levi had told them something, but-

"Nothing about that night, but Eren, if even without that it'd been considered. What's best for you is to stay away from-"

Eren is shaking his head, interrupting with no remorse, "No! No! I can't believe it! You are... lying to me sir! There's no way the Commander won't use me to defeat Marley. Didn't we already talk about this before? We have discussed it! If I infiltrate the capitol then-"

Eren stumbles in place, blinking, confused because his usual lapses of exhaustion back into slumber are not like this.

Eren looks upon Levi no longer betrayed but purely disbelieving, as if the person he is looking at is not the Captain he knows.

Levi looks back at him.

"Damn. Sorry Eren. You saw right through me. It was a real shabby deal of deception weren't it? You're right. They're coming for you to have you fulfill the mission."

Levi rises from his seat, moving, to be by Eren's side.

Cupping a hand to his cheek.

"But I won't hand you over to them."

Eren shakily, struggles to fold his hand over Levi's. Holding it there.

"...why..? Captain...?"

The look within Levi's eyes is one without regret, for in his gaze Eren sees himself reflected.

"Because I figured out how to make it so it doesn't have to always be you."

Eren's eyes widen momentarily. The amounting tears there unable to spill before he can no longer keep his eyes open, begins to fall, losing consciousness.

His Captain's hands, which have struck him not nearly as many times as they have held him. After everything, they really are so gentle. That his Captain would be this kind hearted, this sentimental, this-

"-foolish."

Eren himself isn't sure if he's the one speaking, though he hears what's said in his voice.

He's unable to figure it out, with the drugged tea taking effect.

Levi catches Eren before he hits the ground.

\--

After they deal with all the traps Levi has set for them to make it look like they've already been infiltrated again this far, Levi will be long gone with Eren.

Eventually Hanji will find his letter and they will be furious knowing what it would mean and what actually happened. Levi understands he'd have bought more time for them had he left it unannounced but it didn't seem right to keep carrying this title either if he wanted to take over the ending of this story. So he'd written that letter. That he is giving up being Captain of the Survey Corps, and will no longer be answering to their orders. 

In other words, he is a traitor.

Fit for execution should they ever catch him for desertion alone, but it is not only that.

He has taken Eren after all, their beloved, essential key.

Humanity's Last Hope, the Light of Eldia.

In his replies to Commander Hanji's letters he'd been begrudging, then accepting of the new mission that was to be undertaken. He'd even prepared the rooms like they would be used. It would only take the time it took to find that letter, for them to realise it's all a ruse.

Levi had taken his gear, provisions on his back, along with the contents of Eren's nightstand drawers, clothes. His horse. He'd rode with Eren in his arms, bundled up as warmly as he could make him. His hood over his head. Along the routes in Kenny's journal.

It'd been found among the possessions of the deceased Royal Family, such a stupid, sentimental thing. But it held information Kenny wasn't sure about either. Because it was passed on to him from Uli. There were quite a few entries Levi had to skim over, about Uli that he wasn't sure was appropriate for him to read even though his Uncle was long dead and probably didn't give a fuck about it anyway. But it still didn't sit well with Levi to have that much a view of what could only be considered as 'personal information' about his Uncle. What else the diary held, aside from insights to the past was also confidential intel. It was information that really wouldn't make much sense to anyone who hadn't lived in the underground. So Levi figured even though his Uncle wrote a bunch of personal, graphic shit in his journal, its intended user and reader was him. 

The journal explains, the underground paths that connect across the walls. Perilous without a map, or the 3DMG, it is possible to get past the walls beneath them and through them to the outside.

While it may have been his last good will that Levi use it to get out by that means; ironically for his best interests he's using the information to return back inside the walls. To another place Kenny had mentioned. One of the backup safe houses, locations for the Reiss family, that had they made it to that night Grisha, Eren's father had arrived- perhaps they would have avoided the tragedy of their demise for another day.

It is buried in the forests, between Wall Sina? Wall Rose? Of course the information isn't so exact to give that away. But following the directions of the underground, eventually one could find this place.

Levi can't bring his horse down this path so it is a hellish, grueling journey through the dark the rest of the way.

The pathway discovered may have even been the means the Marley infiltrated with, Levi reflects as he travels through. What Kenny wouldn't know; just another discovery, another question, that Uli couldn't answer. Only hinting, Kenny following pursuit in wonder of what he could have meant. 

Levi hefts Eren over his shoulder. Grateful that for the most part he sleeps during the long journey.

The entrance to the underground path is a dried up well.

Down inside the well. Rubble has to be moved to find the entrance but it's there where light can barely hit.

A path no doubt no one human would want to take.

Much less once, much less ever again.

Levi uses some of the glowing stones they'd found in the cavern over the Reiss property that had been discovered, to light his way. Reaching Wall Maria, it is into the woods the path leads him. Eren waking only then, forgetting what had happened. Accepts Levi's explanation that they'd feared infiltration, a traitor in their ranks; so he was taking Eren to a safe place until Commander Hanji sends for them-

Eren is lethargic, unquestioning about the shack Levi finds in what appears to be only the wilderness. Used by poachers? Slavers? While that may be, the other truth lingers over them. Marley.

A tunnel to the underground is here too, beneath the fireplace. 

They rest first here, Eren worrying about the dust. Does the Captain need help cleaning it? But with the night's arrival, and the little sun he'd been getting, Eren is back asleep until morning. Awake enough to help Levi get his gear and the luggage down to the underground path, along with himself. Covering the way in. A hesitant frown on his lips the whole while as he thought everything over. Unable to reach the answer as he is fast asleep as soon as the darkness becomes too overbearing. Levi hefting him up after he slumped against him. The light of the lamp not enough. Levi purposely using its weaker flame instead of the stones so Eren will go back to sleep peacefully, without assistance. He travels along the clustered dark. It more suffocating than the stone walls of the underground, given it is not only stone, but also dirt, mold. Air and water getting into here somehow, even if it is weak. No doubt those of weaker disposition, or one not of his upbringing would have already gone mad traveling for weeks on this hellish trail.

It leads him into Wall Rose, the exit he has to be careful about, in case the Garrison detect him, but the inside of the wall leads down into the underground path once more, and he need not worry of hacking through any roses that cover over the wall to continue on.

Relieved when this path leads him again into the thick of the woods. A castle this time, with a short tower. Perhaps the trees here had once been shorter than it, years ago.

A slight drizzle of rain has started to fall, and with the clouds Levi cannot tell what time it be. He surveys the area after situating their luggage, and Eren. Deeming it safe he gets a fire going.

It rouses Eren, who sucks in a breath as if drowning. His eyes clouded then clear and heated as the rising flame- turns to Levi from where he sits on his blanket. Blankets covering him.

Realising he is bound. Levi's guess on what this time would be like correct.

"Captain! We must return to the others! Where are we? The mission-"

Levi presses some bread he's heated over the fire, smeared with oil so it's not so hard to swallow down into Eren's mouth. Eren eats it all ravenously from his hand. Forgetting his worry and concerns in a moment, realising how hungry he is. When he tries to get another word in, the bread gone, Levi shoves his water pouch to his lips. Supporting the cloth pouch as Eren gulps. Some of the water coming up when it's too much.

Eren looking quite cross with him, as Levi wipes the water that's spilt, and the crumbs still on his face. Levi scowling because they are in a need of a wash, more than just a wipe down with a cloth, but there's no time. The sooner they get to their destination the better.

Eren tries to speak more on the matter but Levi can tell the same drug he used before is still effective, and Eren falls back asleep.

\--

Had he not been given instructions on where to avoid them or how to repel them, the various traps along the way to the safe house would have made it impossible for them to reach the house alive. But it is managed, one last underground path that was after the underground he is familiar with. A path running beside it. He could hear through the walls? The floor? The sound of people living, surviving, dying. Then up into those enclaves that they were often warned to never go. A maze he and his friends had wandered through, able with the 3D maneuver gear. Where the ceiling broke, and water fell and ran.

Too high for those without wings.

Too dangerous.

Too risky if you fell or were caught.

They were always too fast, clever.

It'd only applied to beneath the surface.

As Levi hollowly reflects this, Eren stirs but does not come to.

Beneath the rays of light that patch over them as his steps ring out in dull echo over the puddles of water. That light reflected. Once they are no longer beneath the telltale ceiling Levi can feel Eren's breath, even as it typically is as he sleeps.

\--

Deep in the woods as well, is the safe house.

Levi opens the window and cleans the room as best he can, before undressing Eren and lying him on the bedding, dust beaten from the sheets of the bed he's picked for him. This room will get the most sunlight he deems, and so it will be Eren's.

Levi departs to clean the bathroom next, before washing both he and Eren there. Then their clothes. Hanging them up around the room. They sleep.

\--

The next day.

Levi checks around the area first to make sure there are no dangers unknown of to this old journal. Finding no people. He manages to hunt a few birds on his way back. Lunch and dinner sorted. He checks on Eren before he cleans the kitchen. Then the rest of the house.

He settles on just roasting the birds he caught, after cleaning them and gutting them he's not much energy or skill for anything else.

He eats and washes up, grateful the well isn't dried up here, though there is a stream in the case it finally does. Levi careful to boil all the water they use and drink. He sleeps next to Eren again who's still yet to wake.

\--

Days pass, and it is on a particularly sunny day that Eren finally manages to wake.

He helps Levi with taking down the laundry and folding it. Already cross that the Captain has done so much cleaning without him, but also cross that despite how much Levi has done he has not yet started the garden. Despite that the flowers in the vase at his nightstand had been plucked from it. Eren has him help him. The weeding, and pulling of the overgrown. Vegetables are salvaged to eat with the fish Levi had caught earlier. Eren scolding Levi should he be pulling up an herb he thinks is a weed and made to put it back. It takes weeks but the garden is organised and restored. Eren even going into the woods with him to find plants he moves to the garden, so they need not venture that far to have them.

From the garden, the quality of food improves. Eren adding those herbs and vegetables with the meat he sometimes goes to hunt with Levi for, should he have enough energy. Always indignant that Levi take him where he goes and allow him to help with the cleaning. The laundry, the dishes, the dusting of a library they're unfamiliar with, the unoccupied rooms aired out, and the contents of closets salvaged, bedding repaired. There are many rooms in this safe house; this safe house that is more like a mansion. To some upper class, Eren marvels at. 

Levi had inspected and blockaded every unused room. Already careful to dispose of the mirrors into one, a room he won't let Eren in no matter what.

On these busy days, Eren is at times terse with him, an attempt to rile him. 

Levi recalling the shocked and desolate look upon Eren's face when he'd told him, he is no longer "Captain" but simply Levi. Eren still calls him "Captain" despite. Indignant about that too, respectful on that matter but completely disrespectful on others. As if trying to be disciplined. But no such discipline comes, given that is no longer Levi's duty. It unnerves Eren, and at times Levi can't help but be strict in answer, wanting to appease Eren's longing. Eren's insistence he help with the cleaning, a clinging to their usual routine, the old ways. 

Levi cannot help but reply to his every 'Sir?', though sometimes Eren will reach to tug at his sleeve, to make sure he is listening. Levi hating himself, despising himself as he realises, him no longer being 'Captain' is a bigger betrayal than him lying and capturing Eren, keeping him away like this all to himself.

That being, he had promised Eren to not forget him, that Eren believe in him- and he had done all that when he'd still been "Captain Levi". That he does not exist as that any longer, then to Eren it is like-

-a broken promise.

How much Eren hates those, he knows.

Eren-

Has not allowed him to touch him, hold him- since that night.

That moment Levi decided, that there would be no hero in this story, only a villain.

An evil that can't be defeated.

Levi has tried.

His hand running over Eren's soft thick thigh as they sat on his bed together, their conversation halted once he'd done so. Eren's hand over his, moving it away. Eren's eyes no longer meeting his, but downcast. As he asked him to leave so he could sleep.

Eren stretching up from his crouch in the garden, the sun hat they'd found, he'd adorned though it is the sun that keeps him steady. Levi had supported him from behind, his hands at his hips to keep him from stumbling over. Eren's hands over his again too, moving them away once he felt Levi's lips to the back of his neck. Eren hurrying to go get some water he'd said.

Then in the bath, Eren repaying the favour had been washing his back, his shoulders. Levi had pulled at one of his hands, and began to kiss it. His wrist, his palm, his slender fingers. Eren had pulled away.

Eren turns away from him.

Unwilling.

Because he doesn't know him any longer.

The Captain who had held him that night, surely, is not this man.

When Eren overtaxes himself, he can't fight Levi.

He can't keep Levi's hands off him as Levi carries him back to bed and tucks him in, stroking his cheek. Kissing those hands that keep pushing him away, but Levi doesn't do anything more than that. Watching over Eren as he stumbles into unwanted slumber. Sometimes running his fingers through the locks of Eren's long hair. A thumb over the bottom of his pink lips that Eren won't let him kiss. Eren's eyelashes over fuller cheeks, since they came here. 

Levi often leaves his chair by Eren's bedside to sit upon the bed as he looks at him.

Occasionally kneeling upon the floor as if to pray but he is not praying to any god; his face and upper body upon the mattress as he too falls in and out of sleep. Listening to Eren's even breathing.

Once more Levi muses. He could have Eren like he used to when he is like this but he never does.

How he has become greedier.

With each day that passes and Eren is all his, and his alone. In the day, in the night. Each hour and passing second. That eternity that will not be obtained is his with every moment Eren's eyes are upon him and solely him. Wondering who he is if he is no longer his Captain, lingering on that 'why', not knowing what the future will be if it remains this constant.

Did the Captain really bring him here to protect him?

There is something missing from Eren's memory and when it returns, in passing, in horror, to his mind. Eren yells at him, beating his fists weakly upon his shoulders. Demanding they return to the shore, outside the walls. To their comrades. So long as Eren stays here humanity is doomed. There is no hope. So long as Eren remains here, the end will be as it's been destined.

And Captain Levi-

"Is no more." 

No matter how many times Levi tells Eren, he doesn't understand.

Because to Eren they must hurry.

Each day is a black mark against the Captain.

So long as he does not fight, if he is kept from his mission which is crucial- for the Captain to do this, is like- it is-

He is dooming Paradis.

Eren forgets because he cannot bear that, Levi is aware. Sickened by his own happiness, that even though it is the Captain such worry and affection is being placed, the tears Eren spills that he wipes away, he can still covet them as being for him. Convoluted, selfish and spoilt. Because it is still his shoulder Eren cries against.

He can still hold Eren like this.

Nothing more than that, nothing past that.

\--

Until he wakes one afternoon.

Feverish almost as Levi checks to see if he's still sleeping. The meal Levi had thrown together, probably cold by now. Downstairs, for both of them. Levi would have brought it should Eren be too tired to rise from bed. But he had, clothes barely put on when Levi had come in. The door still ajar, what would have been impossible for it to remain so elsewhere. Just here.

Eren had urged him to sit on his bed. "Please, please sir," he'd said, over and over before getting onto his knees before him. Eren had reached to unbuckle his belt, untie his trousers, then stroking him, raising him up, he'd bent his head over and started to suck him off. His slender fingers of one hand wrapped around the base as he pumps him into his mouth. His pink lips parted, spit dribbling down his chin even before he'd taken him into his mouth. The fingers of his other hand brushing back his long soft hair, a lock of it over his ear so it won't get in the way. His gaze downcast, his long eyelashes lowered and over his full cheeks as Eren fills his mouth with Levi's throbbing cock.

Gentle and careful at first, is Eren's wet and hot mouth, inching him in, down his throat, over his moving and tasting tongue, as he sucks. Levi grunting, unsure if Eren will allow him to place his hands on him. Levi fisting a hand in Eren's pretty hair as he feels both Eren's hands move from pumping his cock, the base, as he gets more of it inside him. His fingers bracing over Levi's thighs, as he gasps and pants around him. His moans muffled, as he gets him in to the hilt. Levi's hand cupping the back of Eren's head as he urges him to suck harder, taste him more.

Eren is so cute, as he struggles to fit Levi in his mouth, whining as Levi begins to move his hips and fuck his mouth. His cries high and felt around Levi's cock as Levi slides it over his tongue, shoving it down his throat, Eren flexes and swallows around it. Back arching, his nipples through the thin material of the shirt he'd barely buttoned down rubbing to the side of the mattress as he swallows down Levi's cum. Panting and gulping as Levi draws himself out to splatter it across Eren's flushed face. A lock of his hair he'd not brushed back, already sticking from sweat, to the other cheek. Also wet with cum as it slides over Eren's face. His nose, his brow, his chin. Eren closing one eye to avoid cum getting into it. Levi holds Eren's chin, to keep his face in place as he pumps the rest of his ejaculation out. Eren's mouth open and waiting for it. Whatever doesn't get over on his throat, the bit of his chest peaking out, makes it into his mouth. Eren swallowing it, brow scrunched as he tastes it wholly.

Levi pulls Eren onto his lap. Pushing up all that he is wearing, his half buttoned shirt. Levi grips Eren's erect and wet cock. He jacks Eren off, watching his pleasure filled and cum covered face as he cums over Levi's lap.

Levi wipes Eren's face off with the returned handkerchief from the nightstand. Eren trying to turn his face from him. Levi has a hand at Eren's back to support him up. Eventually Eren relents, too weak, his whole body shaking from exhaustion, he lets Levi clean him up.

Levi ready to kiss him until Eren leans into him, nuzzling his nose into his neck. Levi feels Eren's lips there. Against his rapid pulse. Eren's hand to his chest. Knowing the heartbeat there too is just as quick.

Levi can feel as much as he can hear Eren say-

"Please sir, can't we go back?"

The heat Levi had just felt from Eren warming him up, fading with those hopeful words. A chill settles through him, cooling like the sweat sliding down his back as he realises why Eren has-

Eren's hand is stroking his face, cupping his cheek, haunting in its exactness to his touch on Eren, when Eren had slept.

"Won't you take me back to the others, Captain?"

Levi holds that hand to his cheek a moment, before pulling it from him. He kisses it.

Eren's wrist, his fingers.

Firmly.

"I'm no longer the Captain, Eren."

Truthfully.

"We can't go back either."

Eren is lethargic in his embrace, but the disappointment, the distaste upon Eren's face on hearing such a reply. Kindling, the ire in Eren's heated gaze, robbed only from its right of blaring into an all consuming blaze from his body giving out. For once, Eren falls asleep with not the Captain but Levi in his vision.

\--

Like before Eren's coldness is purposeful.

Only with it this time is a defeat he is not accustomed to seeing in Eren.

Eren who always fights, fights, fights, even when all the odds says he cannot win. Somehow each time, by some miracle, the skin of his teeth, the strength of his comrades, the will of his determination, he survives.

Why is it that Eren has become like this?

The irony of this situation is even more unbearable than that truth he had decided to confront.

This must be the payment for his sins, this gamble, this bet.

He had wanted to keep Eren locked away, safe, and all to himself.

Like the villain in some fairytale, without a care in the world to the others around him.

He had given that up along with his title, his conceptions, his humanity.

To get what he wants, to save his most beloved.

But is he really saving him if instead of allowing others to kill him he has killed him?

It had not been Levi's intention in destroying the Captain he so admired, that he would in turn, destroy Eren.

Or is it only his own conceit? His perception?

Perhaps instead.

Eren is merely showing him a different side of himself he's never seen before.

Because it is a side the Captain would never see, must never see.

Is it really that? Is it that? The truth he'd grasped disappears like smoke, rising higher beyond his reach.

With the candle light between them, a meal Eren only half finished. Late dinner, early breakfast whatever you'd like to call it. Just like one might have, those characters from a storybook Levi warns-

"It is futile to try to escape."

Eren does not look up from his plate. The light within his eyes, behind his desolation flickers, returned, more brilliant than the sharp flame of the candles.

"Even if you managed to get past me, there are wolves in the forest."

A threat with real teeth for there are wolves in the forest but why should that matter?

Eren's laugh is overly loud as he doubles over, teeth showing in a smile so vicious Levi wishes to be devoured by it. Eren breathless, even as he manages to speak-

"What? Do you think I'm some child? That may have worked on Mikasa back then..."

Mikasa had told him when she was a little girl she'd been afraid to go out into the woods alone, despite living in them. Because her parents had warned her, about the wolves that could eat her if she got lost. But it was not wolves she need to fear, was it?

When Eren looks at him Levi knows.

What is keeping Eren here.

Eren could leave.

Wolves or not.

He could transform into the Attacking titan and run from this place without looking back.

Why he did not.

Was the faith he still holds in a person who no longer exists.

If Eren were to transform into a titan without orders then-

Captain Levi will kill him.

He'd slice his nape.

Eren still has that faith in Captain Levi.

So even if the man seated across him claims that man is no longer.

Even now, the one Eren believes in is-

How foolish.

How foolish to be jealous of his own self!

Levi doesn't finish his meal either, a twisted feeling in his gut, wrenching up into his breast.

Levi leans his chin into his hand, propped up on the table, he inhales.

Exhales.

He blows out the candles.

Eren before him, staring, a frown on his lips. His mirth fading as the smoke does.

\--

As if to spite him, Eren sleeps more than he did when they'd first arrived.

It's alright, like this, Levi reasons. Because sometimes when Eren rises he has forgotten again, how they came to be here. And who Levi is, and on the days Eren can only call him 'Captain' without a shadow of a doubt behind the title, Levi begins to let it be. On those days Eren bats his hands away from helping him fold the laundry, telling him to fell the fattest, slowest deer he can find. Picking out the vegetables that are ready, checking on herbs he'd been drying. He'll make a thick stew and try to get a rise from the old flour and yeast that's stored in the pantry for bread. Other times he may even fish in the stream, using Levi's arm to sturdy him, or he'll want to see if there's any more blackberries to be had in the patch they'd come across before.

He'll tsk at some hole that's gotten into his shirt, repair it for him diligently, expecting praise- and get after him for trying to use the fat to cook instead of making soap. It's not weird, Eren insists. Showing him how to make it. Remembering other things, just not-

When Eren does remember.

He cannot look at him.

The day is quiet and even more suffocating than the night.

Levi finds it both ridiculous and adorable, that Eren will feign sleep as an excuse not to get out of bed and see him.

The months pass as this, the seasons, and then-

\--

The day before Eren had asked him to catch some rabbits.

For tomorrow he'd been planning, a rare occasion, Levi didn't realise he didn't understand until he'd gone out. Had Eren ever asked him to do something before that did not pertain to the day he is occupying? As if some part of him knew, that tomorrow is not always like the next.

Levi goes out anyway, he'd locked the house up well and was confident in the traps he'd set that Eren would not get far should he try to escape, perhaps not so loudly as a titan. Unwary of any wolves for was there not already a wolf in his midst?

Levi is amused by his own banal thoughts as he checks his traps before returning home. He sets the caught rabbits in the kitchen before making his way to the main room. Hands washed, but boots still intact. He'd walked about briskly because he'd felt a presence.

Someone was here.

Thinking it may be Eren, remembering what the rabbits are needed for- he turned to look.

But there is no one.

And then up above.

A door closing, creaking steadily.

Then slammed abruptly.

By reflex Levi silences his steps as he stands before the staircase.

Looking up to see which door had closed.

He'd locked Eren up in this mansion but hadn't confined him to his room. No doubt had Eren realised what he'd done, in a state different from yesterday he'd be angry. He may even try to get out. Or go into rooms Levi did not want him to go into.

Farther down the hall, out of his line of sight another door slams shut.

Levi begins to ascend the stairs, wondering if this is not a case of Eren's temper but there really is against all logic, an intruder.

His steps halt as he sees Eren emerge from down the hall he'd heard the door slam.

Eren stopping at the top of the stairs, his hair hiding his face.

Levi almost sighs in relief.

"What? Did you forget where the toliet is again?" Levi starts, one foot on the next step. He does not continue as Eren turns his face to look at him. His hair falling past his shoulder.

It is Eren's face, Eren's figure, Eren's voice.

But it is not Eren.

A dull throbbing echoes and rises in him, reminiscent of a time before. When his strength became apparent, when the name of Ackerman was his truly and he'd not known, what this is-

"Who are you?"

Levi asks, his fury equal to his anxiety engulfing him that who- _he_ is occupying Eren.

It is a horrific expression on Eren's visage, twisting his mouth, his once gold eyes grey and tinged with amber, a seeping crimson that beckons the dawn and curses the dark and the night.

Eren's body hobbles down slowly two steps, one, towards him that for a moment Levi fears he will fall and tumble down the steps. The movement jerky, as if movement in itself is difficult. Because whoever is moving the body does not truly possess it.

The moment Levi braces instead not to strike but to catch Eren should he fall-

Quickly.

Sudden dexterity.

The knife in Eren's hand is gripped by the both of them as he lunges forward, slicing it across Levi's cheek. Meaning to dive it into his face. Blood flies out from the cut onto Eren's cheek. Neither flinching from the contact.

"TRAITOR!" screeches out from Eren's mouth, spoken by his voice but it is not Eren who is speaking.

The knife slices down meaning to hack into his shoulder but Levi grips Eren's wrist; blocking the hand that holds the hilt of the knife and prevents it from cutting into him elsewhere. Even with his strength it is a feat. And Levi can hear Eren's bones straining, cracking as he tries to force the knife down. Steam rising from the limb as Levi does not relent and neither does this intruder.

"CURSE YOU! TRAITOR! _TRAITOR!_ "

Before the other hand can be brought up and bitten as intended, Levi latches on to that wrist as well.

The eyes that bore into him know him, see him, recognise him-

Hate him.

"YOU HAVE DAMNED YOUR ENTIRE HOUSE, O ONCE VALIANT KNIGHT! ONCE DEAR FRIEND! _ACKERMAN!_ USURPER!" 

Levi grits his teeth, hating to harm Eren's body but there is no other option. Steam rising from the other arm as well as Levi hears the bones along that arm begin to break. Levi holding both wrists in place. Preventing either hands from being bit into. If worse comes to worse he'll have to pin Eren down and hack both hands off with the knife.

From within Eren, the First King screams, enraged-

"DIE! DIE! DIE! _DIE!_ RETCHED! CURSED! DAMN YOU! _HERO OF MARLEY!_ "

Levi brings a knee up into Eren's gut, violently, holding back nothing.

Eren coughs, doubling over, pained, unable to bite with Levi's hands at his wrists. His unfamiliar eyes mad, wild, estranged as they look venomously at him. Levi bores back into that gaze, staring it squarely down, raging against a tempest-

He really has no other choice.

For Eren it is a small price to pay, for such eyes to be on him, if they must be, then let them be Eren's!

Levi releases his hold on Eren's wrists, he holds his face.

A bet against time that has damned them.

Looking at Eren.

Captain Levi bellows-

"EREN! _THIS IS AN ORDER!_ "

The vicious First King whose vengeance seemed unstoppable, wavers. Mouth trembling, as the rest of him jerks, hobbles oddly and unnaturally as the crimson fades back to grey.

"RETURN TO MY SIDE IMMEDIATELY!"

Gold.

Fills his vision.

Floods.

As Eren's tears overflow.

And Levi finally sighs that sigh of relief as Eren collapses against him, the knife clattering down some steps as Levi crushes Eren to him, in his embrace. Steam still rising from his body but Eren doesn't mind, burying his face to Levi's neck momentarily, a sob escaping, as he cries "Captain Levi! My Captain! I knew you'd come save me! I knew it!"

As soon as Levi's arms relent in the slightest- Eren's arms, healed, encircle around him. Eren's legs collapsed beneath him. Levi holds him up, in place.

A hand to the back of his head, his fingers in Eren's soft hair.

Eren draws his face back to look upon Levi's, lips still trembling as a sound of anguish escapes him on seeing the deep cut over Levi's cheek. Familiar infliction, when that rubble had hit and struck across Mikasa when he'd lost himself in the Attacking titan all those years ago. He didn't know then, he doesn't know now, he doesn't want to know- his fingers touch hesitatingly round the cut before he leans in and begins to lick the blood away. Blood smearing across his mouth then Levi's as Levi turns his face and kisses him. Eren opening his mouth hungrily to his, desperate, in need of comfort.

Eren cups Levi's cheek, his palm to the open throbbing cut once their mouths part. Saliva stretching and snapping between them. Eren swallowing his breath, catching it. Levi looks at Eren and Eren looks at Levi.

"Let me patch you up, Captain Le-"

His words trailing, as Eren falls asleep within his embrace.

\--

After Levi puts Eren to bed he patches his face up. Touching his cheek as he closes the door, looking back at Eren's distressed and anguished expression, still not entirely done away with in slumber.

Levi goes down the hall to the room he'd first heard that door close.

The room he'd put all the mirrors in broken into. Levi can see the tools Eren had used to open this room among others, picking the lock, imagining- at first, Eren managing to twist his body under or over the heavy furniture Levi had placed to bar the way. Bored, rebellious, curious. Levi slams a fist into the door frame.

Seeing all the furniture that'd been tossed aside, a partial transformation doing them away. Mirrors broken but not all of them. Blood all over the floor. Levi curses himself. What was the point of him dragging Eren back into this stagnant hell hole of a world if he still couldn't protect him?

He recalls Mikasa's accusing glare, beckoning he do his job right...angry not because he had stolen her job, but for Eren's sake he must-

If need be.

Become the devil.

Even if Eren doesn't want it.

Eren wants the Captain.

Before Levi cleans up the glass and disposes the mirrors elsewhere, Levi goes to wrap his bloodied knuckles. Knowing if Eren were to wake sooner than thought and see them he'd probably start crying about that too.

\--

Levi thinks he is going insane.

If he hasn't already.

It's been a month since Eren last woke.

Levi picks flowers from the garden he is not nearly as adequately tending to as Eren had been. To fill the vase at Eren's bedside. A different colour and shape of flower in the vase each week.

On sunny days, such as today, Levi draws back the curtains and lets the light flood in. He opens the window and allows the breeze to fill the room. A rhythm unlike Eren's even breaths, the rise and fall of his chest as gentle as his lullaby.

Had the First King taking over been too much?

Would Eren never rise from his slumber?

Will he never wake?

Levi cups Eren's cheek, feeling the warmth of it, also from the sunlight that encases him.

He leans forward and as he always does, he kisses Eren over the mouth with a little too much hope in his breast.

Eren does not wake.

To keep himself up, Levi goes to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea, another for Eren that should he still not wake to partake Levi will drink it too. Cold. Enough honey in the cup for the both of them had Levi taken it in his tea.

Levi carries the tray up.

Opening the door, he stops, least he drop the tray.

Sitting up in bed, the breeze from the open window tussling up his already extreme case of bedhead. Is of course, Eren. Looking into the only mirror left, that Levi had brought to his room. Determined as he stayed by Eren's side each hour he could, he would, with sword in hand- that should the First King make another appearance he'd cast him out for good. Captain Levi will-

Eren sees his reflection, and it is Eren who is looking back.

But such a figure, such a face in the mirror Eren seems not entirely able to recognise though it be his own. And for a moment Levi thinks that while it may not be the First King to have surfaced, it may be someone else amongst the strain.

Silently stepping in.

Placing the tray down nearly as such.

Levi calls to him-

"Eren."

Turning to him naturally. Levi knows those eyes to belong to no other as they look into his.

It is Eren still, and yet-

"Is that my name?"

Eren asks.

Halting before his bed. Levi stills entirely, shock coursing through him as another possibility makes itself known. That Eren has truly, and entirely forgotten...

Levi's mouth opens, shuts. Painfully. Before he speaks. Collecting himself. He sits upon Eren's bed. 

Carefully.

"It is. And... do you know who I am?"

Eren continues to look upon him. Not seemingly distressed over not knowing his own name, or having just relearnt it, becomes so as he realises he does not know the name of the person before him.

As a look of despair overrides the groggy passivity of before.

"It's Levi," Levi supplies, unable to bear the look on Eren's face.

And in that moment Eren hears his name-

Beneath the warm sunlight, a smile just as warm, as gentle. A recollection of something deeply treasured. As if it were one of his memorabilia, kept in that drawer, wrapped in his handkerchief. Thus taken out and set before him so he may tell of its importance. Its proximity to his heart.

Such a smile Eren bestows to-

"Levi," Eren says, plainly, familiarly.

Intimately.

Hearing his name spoken as such by his beloved.

Tears drip down and wet the bedding over Eren's legs.

Eren looks at him in alarm.

Though he knew not his name any longer, still he knows him. Never has he beheld such a sight. Impossible. Unlike him. And yet.

Foolishly sentimental.

Eren recalls though he knows not how.

Eren reaches out to wipe Levi's tears, cupping his cheek. He draws Levi's head to his breast and cradling it there feels the rest of his tears fall as Levi buries his face against Eren's neck as Eren had to his time and time again.

Within Eren's embrace, Levi understands what a miracle is.

For it is not the Captain that Eren holds, but simply a man called Levi.

Levi pulls back as his tears dry, face stoic but not without feeling as he does what will never be forgiven. Merciless as he continues. A betrayal that should Eren ever wake from this dream and wake him in turn there really will be no way back for the both of them.

Levi draws Eren to him and embracing him, breaks a promise Levi realises Eren must have known he'd break.

"Your name is Eren. Eren Ackerman. Since I am Levi Ackerman, your husband. Do you really not remember Eren?"

Eren parts from him, contemplating as he looks at him. Shaking his head sadly.

"No, I do not recall but..." that smile again, all for Levi and only for Levi- Eren placing a hand to his breast to accentuate what he has to say next.

"It must be true! For I feel so safe with you near! Yes! This warmth in my breast, it cannot be a lie. When I think of your name," Eren shuts his eyes momentarily as if envisioning it, what he does not know is only a dream. Opening upon seeing such a wonderful vision,

"-there is no doubt in my heart!"

Levi takes Eren's hand in his, gripping it.

Regretting nothing.

Levi replies.

"Yes, mine as well Eren."

\--

 

_to be continued..._


	2. for me and you

The pure white sand is alongside him, running in a brilliant glimmer as he urges his horse forward.

The loud galloping of its hooves heard over the echoes of a dying roar as the Attacking titan's form is seen sinking, steam rising. Its form disappears before it can reach the bottom of the sea where light cannot follow.

Captain Levi hurries forth, pulling the reins for an abrupt stop as he looks not to the horizon but towards it. A figure that stands beneath the blaring light of the sun amidst the endless blue. Clouds white as the sand and just as pure, scarce but speckling the blue from being true.

That figure is-

"EREN!" Captain Levi calls out the boy's, no the young man's name as he demounts his horse. Running from the grassy path, over the sand, halting before the tide. Captain Levi has avoided entering the water this whole while. A peril he doesn't know. Tasting of salt and smelling of decay. He's always held in wonder the clean air outside the walls, but the sea...

As he has seen Mikasa do, he removes his boots before entering the cool waters. Striding forth to the still figure who has not bothered to look his way. Eren still lost in his mind, a dream clouding over the horizon he is fixated by. Levi hears not a reply but murmuring, wondering, the end of the dream dispersing.

"It's wrong... it's the same place as where my old man came to but, he did not see it firstly from here... it can't be right? It wouldn't make sense right? Nothing makes sense..."

To himself, to no one, to that someone else who is there within him.

Who?

Who are you?

Who am I?

"Who was it that saw this ocean such as I have seen it?"

From the view of Paradis.

Levi reaches to place a hand upon Eren's shoulder, but before he can touch it, Eren turns sharply around. His hand reaching to grasp the very hand Levi had just held out. Holding it firmly. Without doubt, Eren's bewildered gaze clears upon seeing him.

"Captain Levi! I beg of you! Don't let me forget!"

It all makes sense to him now, from this memory.

What Eren had meant at that time though he'd not understood then.

"Don't let me forget who I am! Promise me... please sir!"

Eren who saw what had been and what will be.

He'd already dreamt of this outcome.

He'd asked this of Captain Levi, because out of everyone he had believed, if there is a man strong enough to change fate it was not himself, but his beloved Captain. Humanity's Strongest Soldier. However, for all his strength, in the end- that Captain is merely a man.

Eren had dreamt he would betray all his hopes and expectations but still he had believed despite it.

Eren's coldness, his avoidance, his ire- all had been from this point.

Because he knew it'd been a lie that Levi had told him that day.

With every bit of conviction and equal belief it was the truth they'd been seeking to obtain their whole lives. Levi had promised,

"Without fail, you will never forget Eren. This crummy sea, the sobering sun, everything is you seeing it for the first time. Eren Yeager, and no one else."

What sort of expression had Eren made then after he'd said those words?

Probably, it was similar to the expression...

\---

Held between his hands.

Levi leans forward to kiss Eren over the mouth fully.

Shuddering over how soft his lips are, how warm. 

Eren's hands at his wrists, holding his touch in place. His long eyelashes held darkly against his pink cheeks. Eren had forgotten his name, and the circumstances for that. Levi had explained as they'd shared a warm bath that the two of them lived together alone in the woods, far from society- for their protection. Eren had forgotten... everything because he is sick. A disease that can't infect others unless under very specific circumstances but despite that; the people still feared him and wished for his disposal.

It just so happens that Levi too, while not having this disease was hated by the people as well. If he was caught he would surely be sentenced to death too. Was it Eren's fault, Eren had asked. For hiding him? No, Levi had told him, it was because of his crimes as an individual and also... the history of his... their name. This tale of truths that could be elsewhere and with a different purpose to draw out familiarity from Eren. A lie sounds like the truth when truth is to be had within it. Honestly, Levi need not think so hard. Eren accepts all his explanations readily and with no doubt. Trusting in him, as his husband.

Their bodies still warm from the bath, getting warmer still as they meet one another upon the sheets of their bed. Levi explores Eren's mouth fully, before the rest of his body. Amazed to be doing so, with no resistance. Eren offers himself up fully to him.

The sunlight is bright and feels so good, just as it feels so good within Eren. Inside his tight hole, his clutching embrace, his demanding gaze. Wanting more and accepting all of Levi. The white sheets illuminated beneath the light just as Eren's skin is under his touch. His parted mouth with all his gasps and moans, encouraging Levi to delve deeper inside him like he's never before. Eren meeting him vigorously. Flexing his hips, his large plump ass swallowing up his cock, with that familiarity Levi knows he has only dreamt about. All the while laying kisses about his neck, his face (the scar on his cheek ever too gently) as Levi does to Eren's face and neck in turn, groaning, murmuring Eren's name over and over, a prayer, a mantra.

"I'll make you remember. And make it so you never forget your name again, Eren."

That is what he'd told him when he'd first embraced him and laid him down upon their bed. Wondering if his happiness could overflow and drown them both as the light does, filling the room. Levi does not think it is possible to be more content. Able to embrace Eren, and for Eren to embrace him back. If all believe in a lie, it makes it the truth does it not? Levi thinks he can understand why their shitty King damned what Eldians he could within Paradis. You place all your hope, all your bets on one thing, and the outcome... will it be what you had desired?

Eren kisses him hard, hot and wet, their saliva stretching ,snapping from their parted second ago connected mouths, as Levi hits inside Eren that spot he so likes. Too much, dizzying, overwhelmed. Eren with his dark soft hair across their pillow, his flushed and bewildered face, overcome with pleasure. Yet to be consumed by it. Levi marvels at what a wonderful wife he has. As Eren is completely enraptured, he suddenly calls out, lovingly, desperately- "Levi!" 

Again.

"Levi!"

Again!

" _Levi!_ "

As if to make up for all the times Levi has ever wanted to hear it, Eren calls his name as Levi fucks him without restraint. The last semblance of control torn and unbound. The bed creaks and cracks beneath the combination of their conjoined weight and Levi's happiness spills out, his cum seeping heavily and thick inside Eren as Eren cums between them, calling his name all the while. Exactly as Levi has always wanted to hear it. Without grievances, without formality, simply-

"I love you, Levi."

As Eren may say it should he be free of everything.

It was not within the walls he'd ever think they'd obtain freedom.

But it is the only choice available to them.

In order to live.

What is truth to Levi is truth to Eren.

Without a shred of regret, beyond a shadow of a doubt that his decision this time is the right one, Levi replies, 

"I love you too, Eren."

\--

Seasons past, years past.

Eren's hair growing with his added height; the secondary more to his annoyance than pleasure.

When Levi asks why this be so, Eren pouts that he prefers not to have to lean forward so much when they kiss.

Within these deep woods, they remain undetected, even as the world may end any day. Their world continues on. 

Even after all this time, they are still discovering new rooms within the mansion, and hidden passageways not all noted within Kenny's diary. That from time to time Levi will read, on the days they aren't cleaning, hunting, or fucking. Some entries he rereads with bettered interest, others that he skimmed he revisits in case helpful information is hidden, others just like the rooms he is discovering for the first time. Like the entry about how Kenny thinks it's a shame but such sentimental bullshit that it's regretful he won't be able to teach Levi how to shave. He wasn't his old man or anything, but it was one of the things he least could've done yeah? Kenny reasons Levi is handy with a knife, and isn't a total dumbass so he'll figure it out. He likes things neat just like Kuchel used to like 'em too.

Eren is also handy with a knife. Levi teaches him to shave when the time for that comes. Having Eren tie back his hair. Clean shaven really is the best, Levi insists and Eren abides. Liking to run his fingertips over Levi's stubble less face. Laughing, teasing him about how everything must be clean and neat all the time. Not minding it at all either.

How long are the days, and longer the nights.

Spent in ecstasy, within the safe confines of an illusion. The spoils of war do not compare to the realisation of a vision from ambition thrown away. 

Time used to always be running out, but here within their own paradise, it stands still in its own manner.

Every day is never the same despite the peaceful banter, the lull of tea time, the productive hours no longer filled with paperwork. Unless you count all the books Eren likes to read and quite often aloud to Levi.

Like Kenny, Levi takes up to writing in a journal, much of which Eren complains he can't read due to Levi's messy handwriting (everything else is so neat, why not this?) even poking fun at his not so great drawings, but always encouraging him to keep at it. Since so long as Levi is having fun, that's what matters right? Besides, they are quite cute in their own way. Levi had insisted Eren is cuter and the discussion ended with them on the floor and paper needing to be picked up direly after.

It is in one of the office rooms that they discover it.

A library hidden behind the shelves, revealing an even bigger space and even more books to their delight.

Magnificent, for the ceiling is made of glass and beholds the sky to them, a telescope and several other instruments they'd never seen before set up. Tools to look at the heavens, and reveal the stars.

Levi is worried as Eren passes the large mirror, but as he'd been since he woke without recollection of his past, the titans, the outside world. It gives him no trouble.

They set at once to cleaning their new room up and as soon as it is completed, dusted and aired, spick and span, they hide away within it. A tray of tea (rationed carefully), biscuits with jam in the centre, enjoyed. Eren despite his pile of interested tomes, unread as he insists Levi read to him this time, an entry from Kenny's diary. Levi does so, choosing the most boring entry, something about Uli that Eren listens to with a complex expression on his face before punching Levi in the arm for his inappropriate, as usual deadpan tone. 

His uncle was really in love with this Uli fellow wasn't he? Was that so disinteresting to Levi?

"Of course," Levi had said, before picking up a biscuit.

"The only love story I'm interested in is the one between me and you."

Eren goes red at that, before pushing the diary out from his hands, and kissing him. Resting atop him upon the cushions and over the blankets they'd laid out to lie on beneath the best spot of the marvelous glass ceiling. The red dusk, orange and faded indigo, transforms to midnight blue before the black, unable to retain pitch as the stars alight throughout it. Beneath such a changing sky they make love.

For a while, Eren remains atop of him, riding his cock and moaning with little concern for his volume. His voice the only sound in this room, aside their pants, Levi's grunts as he thrusts up inside Eren. His hands greedily bruising upon his wide hips. Guiding them, as they flex and turn above him, beneath his touch, with little of his coaxing. Eren consumes him whole. And Eren is entirely Levi's. They cum, what splashes and drips over their skin between them, Levi uses a blanket to wipe away. Discarding it aside their little nest, they rest momentarily. Eren giggling and murmuring breathlessly, before moaning some more from Levi's roaming hands. He'd intended to have a nap, resting next to his beloved yet it seems not much rest will be had. Levi rising to his knees, flipping Eren over onto his. Eren clutching a pillow as Levi slicks his fingers with more lube and feels up Eren's plump ass, his swollen and sticky red hole, some of Levi's cum from earlier seeping out, dripping across the back of Eren's thighs. Levi takes hold of Eren's sensitive hips, placing his hands over the dark marks, already fading.

Levi mounts Eren from behind. Eren crying out eagerly for Levi to take him some more. His grip harsh around the pillow he clings to as Levi enters him again and again, looking up to the night sky, a multitude of stars that cannot represent the number of his desires. 

Levi leans forward, his hard abs pressed across Eren's arching back. Levi kisses at the back of Eren's neck, revealed from his soft dark hair sliding past it, hanging over, swaying as Eren's legs tremble and he begs Levi for more, harder. Levi complies and another blanket is discarded, sticky with their cum as their sticky with sweat bodies cradle the other's. Skin cooling. For once Eren does not complain about the change of temperature. Blissfully held by his Levi. Levi strokes Eren's cheek, watching as he begins to nod off.

Fuller cheeks and a lack of pallor. With Eren no longer using his powers to fight as a titan, he'd regained some of the health he'd been rapidly losing. Not all can be regained from the past, what little has been returned is Levi's only relief to the cost.

Eren... has only the memories he and Levi share in this mansion.

He has forgotten everything else.

His family and friends, his past and the future that the world would sacrifice him for. His pain and his anger. His desire to live outside these walls he knows not contain them. He is a bird in a cage, who no longer knows about the cage. Levi is waiting, should that day ever come to be, for Eren to recall everything. For Eren to remember they are trapped within a cage and Levi has drawn them back inside it. Because he cannot forgive the cruel world, for creating someone as beautiful as Eren, and deeming to take him away from him.

"The sky is really beautiful isn't it Levi?"

Eren says, sleep still within his eyes but yet to have him. Eren snuggles up against him and Levi draws him closer.

"It is, Eren."

The sky is even more beautiful than that time he'd seen it with Farlan, Isabel... they'd have been content on the surface, had they never left the walls. But if they'd never left the walls they'd never have made it to the surface.

"There's so many stars..." Eren trails, as if that is the most wondrous thing.

Levi nods, with little concern, ready to sink within the beauty of Eren's dazzling gaze as the sky's magnificence is blessed to be held within it.

"A sea of them," Levi continues, cupping Eren's cheek as he leans forth to kiss him, Eren kissing him back.

When they draw apart, "A sea?"

Eren says.

"What's that?"

It washes over him.

What is the price of a soul?

Eren remains himself...and what had been the cost?

Steadily, with rising horror, his old loathing, his familiar self disgust returns.

Levi has taken that from him.

That view of the sea he longed for so long to see.

No, that can't be right?

In the end, the ocean had not been the sight he'd wished so badly to behold, but instead what it would mean. With that meaning rendered to nothing with the truth. Was it really so bad a price to have paid?

In order for Eren to freely love him-

They must live within the walls.

But what of Eren's dream?

Had Levi not reminded him, encouraged him, swore to support him?

The depth of his sin, the true nature of his lie.

In the end, Levi is merely a man.

No, worse than that, for if he were a man he could not be the villain of this story.

That role belongs to the devil does it not?

Suddenly, a bright illumination, scorching, soaring across the sea of stars-

"Look Levi! A shooting star!" Eren points up to the heavens as the light covers over them, and Levi cannot say a word, his throat heavy and his heart just the same. He cannot let Eren go. If Eren leaves this cage, if Eren chooses freedom he chooses to sacrifice his life. The heart he'd offered up in the words of a soldier. Levi has coveted it, and everything, all of him.

"Make a wish-" Eren starts.

Levi has no wish to make.

Everything he has ever wanted is here in his arms, before his gaze, more radiant and beautiful than any star in the sky. Here within the present, the past be damned and the future likewise.

Levi cups Eren's face, intending to kiss him once more, startled when he feels, warm across his fingers, tears.

From the look in Eren's eyes they are not his tears.

Who?

"Who are you?" Levi asks, unfamiliar is fear but gripping, as Eren's hand is over his as his fingers still from wiping over those tears.

"A shooting star... my wish... has it been granted?"

Eren's body rises, yet who allows it to remains a mystery.

They turn and look at the sky. Levi likewise as countless shooting stars rain above them.

Tears running down Eren's face, a downpour such as the one they behold.

"O valiant knight, I recognise you. Was it you who made this 2,000 year old wish of mine come true?"

They look to him, unanswered, not needing it despite asking- 

"If not you then...."

Turning to look in the mirror, the tears unrelenting upon seeing the reflection there.

"This face... I know it well. O my dear friend, my light, I have chased after you across time itself," Eren's hands touch not at his tears but his face. Who is it that is there?

"To think that the devil told me true and we would meet again, such as this. It is too good to be true. Isn't it, Eldia?"

A shift in temperature alarms Levi, instinct kicks in-

Levi calls out Eren's name as his hand is taken up, an unfamiliar familiar brow pressed to his. They are swallowed up by the light of the falling heavens. Transported, within the mind's eye and indeed it is not Eren who is before him. A radiant figure still, gold of hair and eyes kind yet wisen, tired. Relieved.

Grateful.

Slightly her face reminds Levi of Historia, despite she is much taller.

"2,000 years ago I saw a shooting star. As our ship crashed into this island of Paradis, I made a wish. That I could meet my dear friend, the princess of Marley, Eldia one more time."

Levi listens on.

"We were all slaves. Us Eldians. We started calling ourselves after her, our Eldia. For she swore to overthrow her brother the King and free us. Following her light, basked within it we revolted against the Marleyans who enslaved us. Her vision... she wished for all of us to live in peace and harmony. For Eldians and Marleyans... to live side by side as brothers. For they share the same blood, just not the same fate."

Who is it that speaks-

"Are you... Ymir?"

The woman's face, her figure, as it must have been in her youth when she first fought alongside Eldia and met the devil, nods.

"Yes, I am the Goddess Ymir. Made so from the shooting star."

She continues her story.

"Not everyone would fight with us. Many were afraid. How odd to me even as I am now, that there are those who do not desire freedom. Who would not offer up their hearts. We fought valiantly. Despite that, we were unable to succeed. We were forced to escape across the sea. And Eldia... died."

Ymir's tears flow ever freely on recalling this. Her nose scrunching up as she sniffs, her voice cracking. An old pain as new as it'd been that night.

"I had only wanted to protect her. I wanted to save her. I loved her dearly. She had been the one to save me. And also... without her the revolution was doomed. Without her, how were we to continue?"

Her golden hair sways, fallen waves across her shoulders.

"With that shooting star a devil, no... a god descended upon the island. Everyone either perished trying to kill it, or went mad at the sight of it. So I brought to it, my friend. I'd hoped... since it was so powerful a being. That it could bring her back to life."

Levi asks, "Well? Was it able to?"

Knowing deep down, what sort of shape that answer already holds.

Ymir wipes her own tears away, "Of course not! The dead cannot be revived. It consumed the body of Eldia and took her shape... because of that it... she swore to help our cause. From eating Eldia whatever it was... took on her memories, her ideals, her dream. But it was not her. It was aware of that even as it masqueraded as Eldia. It told me, for giving it such a form it would see if I could take its form. And so it granted me the power of the titans."

Ymir holds out her hand before her as if to confirm she is existing right now or not. The hand she'd have bit into to transform could she still.

"It said I'd be able to live forever, passed on from the next generation to the next... titans... we Eldians, are merely mistakes. We are whatever it is. Incomplete. A failure. Unable to take the form of it as it had so desired, she as Eldia had made me promise. That in turn for a miracle to occur, for my friend to be reborn so we may meet once more. I must find some way... to make her... to make it..."

Ymir's expression is pained, the impossibility of the wish she'd been granted not greater than the wish she need grant.

"Human."

Ymir looks at Levi plainly.

"I tried, it is why my descendants created you. Are you not a knight of the Ackerman line?"

Levi scoffs, "I am no knight, but this monstrous power... it is from you too huh? Makes sense."

Ymir nods, an ambiguous smile upon her lips.

"So, has your wish really been granted?" Levi asks, swallowing, "What does Eren have to do with all this?"

She looks at him in amazement that he hasn't pieced it together himself, and bursts into soft laughter. Bemused, not mocking. "How like you, to ask me plainly."

The warmth remains but her tone turns serious.

"You are afraid are you not? You who should hold no fear as the closest to the god, the devil itself. Then a miracle has occurred at all turns. For you to fear, we have succeeded. You are human. Just like your lover I live on within. He is... I believe with all my heart, the reincarnation of my friend Eldia, descended... from the monster we call a god."

Levi is not convinced.

"And why do you think that? Just because he looks like her I take it?"

Ymir nods, pleased he noticed such a detail.

"Eldia... she could dream of the future. She wanted to save us Eldians because she dreamt of our annihilation. It's ironic isn't it? That in trying to save us she sent us down the very path she wished to save us from. A fearsome power passed down for ages. This Eren Yeager, he too, has such a power doesn't he?"

Ymir smiles at him, completely at peace. Assured. By her own reasoning, her own feelings.

Her own conviction.

"It is a miracle!"

An anger rises within Levi, like no other, "A miracle you say... do you know how many lives were lost for it?"

Levi recalls, to Erwin it'd been as if a hoard of dead, had been clutching at his ankles. Ready for the debt to be repaid. All those faces, sometimes of those he knew, others he barely remembers, or never knew to begin with. Didn't need to. Nameless. Forsaken. Does Ymir recall every face of every body piled in the mound beneath her?

Because to Levi he knows each and every one. The dead he tramples. For the sake of-

Eren's face he holds within his hands every morning- day, and night-

Ymir sees through him, and her manner of speech remains as gentle as before, "Are you really in any place to say that to me? You who will damn the world for the sake of love?"

Which is what Ymir had done.

"Fuck..." Levi scowls, a bittersweet taste in his mouth, "You got me there missy."

"Missy?" Ymir looks shocked to be addressed as such, she laughs this off as well. A hand before her lips that reminds Levi painfully of Eren.

"What an interesting person you are. I can see why this boy fell for you."

Her face serene.

She tells him.

"Do not worry. I will be falling back asleep soon. My wish has been granted and I will never wake from this wonderful dream. To be with Eldia..."

She is truly happy.

"Given the nature of the wish, it told me it would take a while. The soul cannot be reborn for a thousand or more years... to be 2,000 years exact was its estimate... I still think, it must have been a god."

She holds out her hand to Levi's and he takes it as she tells him finally.

"I am alive, but only as a memory. Because this boy has carried me and so many others as memories we are able to live on. We will die just as he will should no one succeed him. That is the outcome, you fought for, isn't that true? That is the answer you are seeking is it not? For no one else to have him, just as I longed for no one else to have Eldia. Your wish will be granted."

The lump in Levi's throat passes as he manages, violently, "I made no such wish!"

Ymir's eyes are pitying, "Don't lie anymore. There's no need. This boy, Eren... he will wake as you have come to know him. Fear not, dishonoured knight, he loves you truly. He offered up his memories in order to live on. Had he kept them all with us within him, his memories would have consumed him, fate would have taken him sooner just as you'd feared. So fear no longer! I assure you as the goddess of victory! The ending to this story will be what you desired!"

The light scatters and falling into the depths of darkness, Levi awakens to it.

Her voice a distant echo.

"The soul can live on as a memory, but surely you must know that it is not only memories that make up a soul."

Eren fast asleep next to him.

Levi touches Eren's tear stained face, the tracks dried and telling.

\--

Neverending rain pours and pounds across the glass above them as Levi scours across the library looking for any books, records, papers that speak of the history of the titans and all that Ymir had said. He finds. In lore she really was considered the Goddess of Victory, their Queen who made it possible for Eldians to rightfully rule and conquer the earth. They made many advancements in science and warfare (the same as what Eren's father had written in his books) as rulers of the not only fallen Kingdom of Marley but of the earth itself, though some nations still were yet to yield to them. Ignorant of their true destiny it was proclaimed. Such an ambition, to possess the whole world would have been possible had it not been for the rivalries of the houses, those who held a titan power akin but not nearly as strong as the Founding titan.

To make matters worse there was a passage of time, the Founding titan went into seclusion which is why the world fell into such disarray. Had the King, Ymir's successor been present to rule over them, all would have been united in their glorious cause.

Once the King emerged again, a mad and war hungering King angered at the incompetence of his vassals; for power had been scattered and the world turned against them. It was then deemed, should there be any other beings aside Eldians they would perish, and so the people of Eldia set to eradicate all who were not like them. Assimilation was possible on a cultural standpoint but not a biological one which was the biggest danger. Unless the individual is a Marleyan.

So such a story went.

While Levi wonders why it was the King disappeared, could it have been for similar reasons Paradis was founded? Or did the next King down the line get that concept from him?

Levi discovers as well, that the King, Karl Fritz who had them return to Paradis, ordered this as so because of the threat of Helios... not a Marleyan strong enough to kill the titans but one of their own. An Ackerman who had turned sides. A betrayal, a tragedy, and one that would fit their agenda for what needed to be done next. The Ackerman line strong enough to overthrow the king, must be suppressed. Nobility whose memories could not be altered, they would be the greatest threat to the future of Paradis if kept unchecked. And so it would be easier if they... with the excuse that the King's own Knight had...

Levi snaps the record shut as Eren approaches, tea tray at hand.

"How about a break?" he offers, concern ridden about his features. Surely from how long Levi had been going at this and from the dangerously foul scowl on his face.

It has been a while since Levi let himself be surrounded by so many papers, at a desk no less. Those days were supposed to be over. It's a little nostalgic especially with the scent of tea. And his headache.

"Thank you."

Levi picks up his steaming cup and after a sip,

"I've been meaning to ask you, have you had any weird dreams lately?"

Eren had pulled up a chair to sit before his desk, he's drinking tea as well as Levi had asked.

Sputtering a little. Eren grabs at a napkin to wipe his mouth.

Face going pink, "Nothing weird... I think it can be said."

Interested, Levi continues, "Oh? What's this Eren? What is it you are keeping from me? Tell me, what _sort_ of dream are you having about me?"

Levi rises from his chair to tease Eren. Peppering his face with kisses, his hands going where they please as he typically has them. Eren is both flustered and delighted.

"Stop! Damn! You're too much. Do I really need to explain?"

Levi kisses the side of Eren's neck, voice and breath at his ear.

"You don't need to use words if you ain't keen about them."

Levi is already groping Eren's ass as he continues, "What will it be Eren? Wanna use your body instead?"

Eren cups Levi's face and kisses him over the mouth.

The action itself not shutting Levi up, rather what Eren has to say in reply.

"And what will it be Levi? Here on the desk? Or back in our room?"

\--

Levi has no need to believe that Eren would lie about his less than unusual dreams.

According to Eren, he has not been having any dreams of the sort. And given how restfully he sleeps and of regular hours, Levi doesn't think he's been having the same sort of dreams he'd had before.

Levi had always assumed these dreams were from Eren's titan shifting abilities. That it'd only been him seeing the past, memories of his predecessors for both the Attacking titan and the Founding titan. That it had been an ability all of his own, and rather than only the past he'd witnessed but the future as well.

Such a heavy burden, such a strange circumstance.

It all makes sense now, Eren's words near the seashore.

At that time and another.

So Eren had seen that he would lie to him, deceive him, disappoint him.

Falling short of the ideal he has always held of Captain Levi in his mind. Despite all that Eren still had chosen him. Rather than continue on the path of carnage, destined to die for the sake of an ungrateful world, all because of the whims of the universe and a poor girl's own selfish wish.

Instead Eren had thrown it all away, all for the sake of staying by Levi's side.

In order to live with Levi, in order to choose him, Eren had made this decision.

A dream can change form, and a different future can await them.

Levi could not change fate, so Eren had stopped expecting him to.

In his place, Eren had done what Levi could not.

What Ymir had said is true.

It is a miracle.

\--

Ymir had also told him to stop lying to himself.

Levi has turned his eyes from this truth, having chosen what he believed to be a lie. That there was no way that Eren could love him back under any other circumstances. The truth is what it is.

The truth is.

While Eren's health had not been declining at the same rate as it had been before, that did not mean the titan powers were still not taking its toll. Eren still needed his assistance in many things. His hands would grow weak for no reason while cutting vegetables. He'd forget a task he was in the middle of. He'd need more than two hands to lift a bucket of water. Even the new memories they were creating, some of the more trivial had faded away. A book he read the day before he reads like he'd never picked it up before. He sleeps soundly by Levi's side but never without him. 

The end that Levi desires, hadn't she said, he'd hoped above all else to avoid... hadn't he?

The truth...

When Eren needs his hand, Levi cannot deny, is what he considers bliss.

The villain of this story.

Who are you?

It is me.

\--

This world of theirs that has remained undisturbed, undiscovered.

All comes crashing down as he assumed it must one day.

The Survey Corps has by some manner of deduction, pure luck, the fate they'd overturned for so long, found them.

Levi holds Eren's hand as they run down a passage he'd hoped none else would have found but two figures block his path, anticipating this as well.

As the building above is wrecked, and searched, fires started to smoke them out. 

Gear prepared, and their heads covered in hoods. Levi readies his sword before him. A telltale block of light cutting between them. They'd not made it deep enough to escape and somehow, their escape route has been found.

Of course, it's these two.

"Move," Levi tells them. Eren behind him, ducking down.

"You say that but why don't you just slice through us? Captain Levi."

It is Armin who speaks first, always the talker. His words are as deadly as swords. Give or take.

Mikasa stands aside Armin, a step ahead. Her sword also at the ready.

"You need not call him that anymore, Armin. He's no longer the Captain. Isn't that right, _Levi Ackerman?_ "

Her voice is cool and full of a carefully honed anger Levi has missed.

"Yeah. It's nice one idiot has got that straight."

"Let's end this, Levi. Fight me! If I win, give Eren back to us!"

"Mikasa!" Armin starts, whatever plan he'd told her ahead, without Eren to support it she was going by her own instincts again. Her previous disgruntled agreement already taken back.

Levi scoffs.

"Win or lose, Eren will not leave me. Understood? Hurry up and get out of our way!"

Armin's breath quakes in place of his sturdy voice, "Are you sure you want us to let you keep going down this path? Don't you think... more of our comrades will be down the way? Or are you comfortable with killing them but not us?"

Levi's eyes have not strayed from Mikasa's ready form at all. There they remain, though danger lies everywhere.

"Everything, is exactly as you said. I will cut them down. But...not you two."

Levi is glaring at them, the already cold underground passage growing colder.

"Unless if you insist."

Armin feels the sweat on his neck drop down his back.

Growing impatient, Mikasa snarls.

"Bring it on, you damn thief! You fucking short piece of shit. I'll rip you to shreds!"

Levi would have looked more bemused than he does if the situation was not what it is.

"Oh? Not bad, Mikasa. I see you've been building your vocabulary all these years."

The air tenses, and before a move can be made.

"Armin? Mikasa?"

Eren speaks out.

Every muscle in Levi's body tenses. As he glances back to Eren in shock.

That would have been enough for Mikasa to make her move had she not become stock still at what Eren has to say next.

"Do I know these people, Levi? Their names sound familiar... but I don't know. I don't know! Why did one of them call you Captain?" as if it pained him to say, though he knew not why, "How odd it is!"

That is enough.

Letting go of Eren's hand.

Closing the distance.

Levi hurtles a leg into Mikasa's gut, sending her flying into the wall. Nearly knocking her out, she can't get up fast enough as Armin is joined beside her. Kicked in similar fashion though not nearly as hard even if nearly as quick.

"Let's go Eren!"

Levi hefts Eren up into his arms. Eren's hood falling back as he does so. Levi takes off, his footsteps clamoring to the end of the world.

Upon seeing Eren's face, the two friends... understand.

Everything is too late.

When their comrades who are not at the end of the tunnel they'd blocked, make it down from where Levi and Eren had entered, find them and ask them what happened. Before Armin can lie, Mikasa tries. 

"He was alone. Eren isn't with Levi, he must be... somewhere else."

For once, Commander Hanji is not in a mood for jokes.

"Can you explain why you are lying? Captain Mikasa Ackerman?"

Mikasa glares, frustrated to be caught. A terrible speaker, a terrible liar.

"...we need to give up Commander. Eren is no longer fit for the mission. Surely, you understand that that was a possibility."

Hanji nods.

"And someone else can take his place."

A sword is taken up and treason begins on all sides.

"NO! You're wrong! You know you're wrong! There's no one... no one who can take Eren's place!"

As other soldiers try to intervene to keep Hanji out of harm's way, Armin withdraws his gun. Agreeing with Mikasa.

With Eren.

Their friend is still their friend.

Though it is a painful decision, the one he had made.

They will see to it that he gets to see it through.

Armin pulls the trigger.

\--

The shot that rings out.

Levi and Eren are too far underground to hear.

Eren is panting, pained. They've stopped momentarily for water. Eren drinking messily, with a few apologies that Levi tells him to swallow. Breathe. Levi picks Eren up again, discovering he cannot walk when he cannot even stand. Especially weak from the lack of sunlight. Grimacing as he must admit, that Eren is lighter than he was weeks before.

There is nowhere to go. They will surely be found in the secondary choice of the underground. And if they make it across the wall. Who knows what other dangers await? What sort of painful end will be in store for Eren? It is not possible for Eren to live in the underground. His powers that both kill him and keep him alive, without the light. Eren is already finished.

And so is Levi.

As before they travel far into the tunnels, pursued? Or unable to be found? How many more will die, trying to obtain the Founding titan?

"Levi," Eren starts out, his voice not as strong as it'd been before. But it had not been so even days, weeks before they’d started this long destitute journey. Levi braces himself. Seeing familiar faces must have stirred feelings of long ago, enough to revive memories? No, Ymir had made that clear. The memories Eren had before, will never return.

Despite that, Levi is calmed that even without them, Eren is still Eren.

It is still his smile that saves Levi, it is still his body that warms Levi's at night, it is still his gaze upon him that Levi treasures so.

Loving that they are akin in thought and akin in spirit and holding the same vision of a dream, older than the bloody history that will not stop repeating itself.

"What is it Eren?"

Levi will never stop loving him.

Eren has been holding one of the light stones so they can see the way better, Levi also hoping that it will make Eren feel better. It is for naught.

"Would you mind if I tell you about the dream I had earlier?"

Levi halts, and looking down upon Eren's gentle smile, engulfed by it. He replies.

"Of course."

Walking a ways more.

He sits them down. Eren on his lap, in his arms. Beneath the patches of light that seep through the cracks of the underground. In a place he is familiar with. Levi knows the exact way from here to the dump he was born.

"As you were saying."

Eren places his arms over Levi's shoulders and pressing his brow to his. Wrapped in one another's embrace. The light of day. He says, disappointed in himself.

"Ah, I'm too tired now. Please... forgive me. I will sleep a little while and tell you when I wake."

As Eren drifts off into a sleep he will never wake from, Levi takes his hand and holds it in his. 

Eren tells Levi who will remain by his side for the rest of eternity.

"Please believe in me... it is such a wonderful dream..."

\--

2,000 years from that day.

A young man stands before a painting, held in an art gallery he'd entered on a whim.

It is quiet in here despite the busy streets packed with activity only such and such feet away. He'd been drawn in from the interesting black and white winged emblem that is the logo to the exhibition. Everything had been painting of landscapes so far. Places that he can't explain why, but they hold his heart. Urging its beat to continue, rapid and anticipatory. An old stone town, a field of blue flowers he can envision himself lying within beneath the shade of a tree, the endless fields ridden with trees that surely one could ride a horse easily through, an extravagant mansion that held more rooms than he could count, the vast sea. Serene and blue. With only a few clouds.

At the very end of it all.

Is him.

As if looking into a mirror.

There is a portrait, that captures his face perfectly.

It is then that he remembers his name.

How could he forget?

Didn't he promise him that he'd never forget?

He is-

Turning around to face the figure who has stilled behind him. He proclaims with a fisted salute over his heart.

"Eren Yeager! Reporting for duty! I'm very sorry for my tardiness, Captain Levi!"

That figure whose form and steps are familiar, in reply says-

"I'm no longer Captain any more, Eren. We've been through this. Especially now. I'm just some shitty painter."

So Levi tells him, as he nears him and drawing close, wipes Eren's tears away.

The tears still flowing as Eren smiles at him.

"What do you think? Is it not a wonderful dream, Levi?"

On hearing his name, what had made Eren say it is wonderful, this dream-

"That's right Eren."

Levi smiles back.

It is truly so.

Taking Eren's hand in his.

Their world begins anew.


End file.
